La extraña nueva familia de Harry
by Suriee
Summary: La vida de Harry Potter da un giro de 180 grados. Comenzando por Snape, que no es un murciélago malvado como creyó, y empeorándose luego gracias a una carta de su difunta madre.
1. Encontrado por Snape

**¡Saludos!**

**Les traigo una nueva historia que ya tiene bastante tiempo rondando por mi cabeza, decidí compartirla porque la verdad ya necesitaba espacio extra en mi mente para las cosas de la universidad.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Resumen: **La vida de Harry Potter da un giro de 180° Comenzando por Snape, que no es un murciélago malvado como creyó, y empeorándose luego gracias a una carta de su difunta madre.

**Advertencias: **Un poco de AU y personaje OC. La historia comienza durante las vacaciones entre el 4° y 5° grado de Harry. Ambientado en HP y la Orden del Fénix. No es Slahs

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Encontrado por Snape**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que las clases en Hogwarts terminaron y Harry ya no soportaba estar en casa de sus tíos ni un momento más. El recuerdo de la muerte de Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort lo asaltaban todas las noches y Dudley aprovechaba eso para molestarlo cada día. Su tío Vernon lo había mantenido encerrado en la habitación desde que puso un pie dentro de la casa y había sacado a Hedwig de su jaula para evitar que se comunicara con sus amigos, o con Sirius. Y casi no le habían pasado comida en dos semanas.

Si las cosas seguían así, era más probable que sus tíos acabaran con él antes que Voldemort. Solo esperaba que Hermione o Ron se dieran cuenta de que algo estaba mal y le enviaran un poco de comida, y que cuidaran bien a Hedwig.

Pero Hedwig no estaba con Ron ni con Hermione, los tres estaban en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y aunque sus amigos no sabían lo que estaba pasando, estaban preocupados por él. Al igual que el director Dumbledor.

Los miembros de la Orden estaban en una junta importante, los únicos que faltaban eran Severus Snape y Alastor Moody. A mitad de la reunión Albus llamo a su profesor de pociones y el apareció de entre las sombras, justo detrás del anciano, para sorpresa de todos que no creían que estuviera ahí.

-Severus... Necesito que le eches un ojo a Harry, asegúrate de que todo está bien. -Severus alzó la ceja, preguntando "¿Si no lo está?". Dumbledor lo miro un momento- Sabrás que hacer.

-¡Él no puede ir con Harry! -Sirius grito desde el otro extremo de la mesa, pero fue ignorado amablemente por Albus, y cínicamente por Severus que no se había detenido cuando había gritado y ahora salía por la puerta de la calle.-

-Sirius...

-Yo soy su padrino, es mi deber cuidarlo...

-Sirius...

-Ese maldito graci...

-¡Sirius! -Dumbledor lo miro gravemente por encima de sus gafas de media luna. – Luego de que Severus regrese, tú serás asignado a una misión que a él le correspondía hacer pero, por ahora, debes quedarte aquí.

-¿Ya no confías en él? -le pregunto Black esperanzado, Dumbledor le sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Claro que confió en él, pero Severus también necesita vacaciones. Y creo que ya había prometido llevar consigo a dos ahijados suyos la siguiente ocasión que saliera de Inglaterra.

-¿Vaca...? ¿Por qué el sí puede...? -los gritos de Black fueron lo último que escucho antes de aparecerse cerca de la casa de Potter. No le gustaba esa clase de misiones, era frustrante tener que vigilar al arrogante cabezota de Potter pero no tenía otra opción. Albus tenía razón, ya había prometido llevar a Draco Malfoy y a Christopher Greengrass la próxima vez que saliera de vacaciones. Era la desventaja de tener ahijados, tenía que cargar con ellos casi cada año.

No era que se aburriera, pero Draco era peor que un niño, ni Christopher era tan molesto (y eso que apenas tenía 8 años) ni corría de un lado para otro con un grito de "Quiero esto, y esto y esto y... Ohh! ¿Qué es eso Severus?" Ya podía escuchar a Chris "Es la torre Eiffel, Draco ¿Que creías que era? ¿El Taj Mahal? Estamos en Francia ¿Que no sabes nada de geografía?" Y comenzarían a pelear y él se juraría de nuevo no aceptar tener más ahijados...

La historia de todos los años.

Con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado y ocultándose detrás de una camioneta se transformó en un pequeño murciélago. -_Si mis alumnos supieran que no están tan equivocados...- _pensó amargamente y con su nueva apariencia se escabullo hasta una ventana del segundo piso, buscando el que sería el cuarto de Potter. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte, en la habitación había un chico enorme y obeso, acostado sobre la cama y viendo televisión. Sintió nauseas. Voló hasta la otra ventana y la encontró cubierta con tablas de madera y unos gruesos barrotes de metal. Su instinto le dijo que Potter estaba ahí dentro pero no podía ser cierto... Todos amaban al cabezota de Potter ¿Por qué su familia no lo haría? De seguro había decidido ver la televisión como el idiota de su primo y el mismo había puesto eso en la ventana... ¡Qué estúpido! Seguramente su tío lo había hecho por él. Potter no haría nada teniendo a su alrededor a la comitiva de fans de Potter.

Vio una pequeña rendija entre las tablas y con un poco de esfuerzo entró. Menos mal que era un pequeño murciélago porque estaba todo oscuro, siendo humano no habría podido ver nada. Bien, "ver" es una expresión, en realidad no "veía" los murciélagos usaban su oído para... ¡Bah! Todo el mundo sabía eso.

En la habitación no había más que una vieja cama, el baúl de Potter, una jaula vacía y un bulto en el suelo. Se acercó con cuidado ¿Acaso el bulto estaba...? ¡Respiraba! Por Merlín ¿Qué estaba haciendo Potter en el suelo? Dudo un momento y cuando decidía si quedarse u observar desde más cerca se oyó como la puerta se abría y la luz del pasillo inundaba la habitación.

Sigilosamente voló hasta una de las esquinas y espero ahí, había algo que no le estaba gustando para nada... Un hombre obeso (el tío de Potter sin duda) entró a la habitación y con el pie movió el bulto que él creía era Potter.

-Vamos, levántate. -le ordeno, pero el chico no se movía.- Pequeño bicho raro ¡levántate he dicho! -gritó y su rostro empezó a ponerse morado.- Vamos ¿No me digas que ya has muerto? -lo giro de una patada y Severus pudo ver finalmente al chico. Se veía que no había comido nada en días, estaba pálido, ojeroso y no dudaba que, si permanecía otros días ahí, moriría pronto.

En ese momento supo que debía intervenir. Se dejó caer al vacío pero no fue un pequeño murciélago el que toco el suelo, sino un par de botas de cuero. Vernon lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, estaba a punto de gritar cuando lo arrojó contra la pared sin usar su varita ni tocarlo.

Se giró a ver al chico y sintió que el corazón se le encogía al verlo en el suelo; tan pequeño y frágil. Solo entonces recordó que él y Draco tenían la misma edad, y a su ahijado aún le daba algo de miedo la oscuridad. Y jamás soportaría un día sin comer algo.

-Pott... -se atraganto a media palabra, el chico abrió un poco los ojos y lo miro con la vista nublada detrás de los anteojos.

-Profesor... -estaba avergonzado de que fuera precisamente él quien lo viera en esa condición, lo sabía, podía leerlo en su rostro.

-Te sacaré de aquí Harry, lo prometo. -por alguna razón, sintió que debía llamarlo por su nombre, y quizás por esa misma misteriosa razón el chico no se resistió cuando lo cargó en sus brazos.- Descuida, no dejare que te pase nada más. Iremos a casa, vamos a Aparecernos.

Escucho voces y pasos apresurados acercarse. El primo y la tía de Potter entraron a la habitación preocupados por el ruido que acababan de escuchar. Les dio su peor mirada de mortífago y se quedaron congelados.

-Tú y yo hablaremos luego Tuney... -siseo antes de Desaparecer de la habitación.

Realmente se sintió en casa cuando sintió el aire fresco del bosque rodeándolo. Se apoyó en un tronco y saco su varita para convocar un patronus. El chico era demasiado ligero y eso le preocupo aún más. Avanzó por el terreno con paso decidido, como si estuviera caminando por el firme suelo de roca de Hogwarts y no en el escarpado terreno del bosque.

Cuando llego al castillo el director ya lo estaba esperando junto con la enfermera. Menos mal que apenas habían terminado las clases y aún había personas en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Te lo explico luego, ahora el Ministerio ira a revisar la casa de Potter. Hice magia y me Aparecí desde ahí así que no dudes que lo culparan. -Dumbledor asintió y entraron al colegio.

Mientras el director hablaba con el Ministerio él y Poppy se encargaban de las heridas del chico. Estaba demasiado débil y desnutrido. La enfermera le confirmo su temor; un poco más en esa casa y Harry hubiera muerto.

Se estremeció al pensar que el hijo de Lily pudo haber muerto en manos de sus parientes. Jamás iba a perdonar a Tuney por haber permitido eso.

-Ahora sí, dime que paso... -Severus le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que se había Aparecido en Privet Drive, sin omitir ningún detalle.- Entiendo. -el director tenía una mirada sombría. Ya le había visto así antes pero, la verdad le daba algo de miedo incluso estar cerca de él cuando se ponía así.

-Señor direc... -la fuerza de la costumbre, cuando estaban en el colegio rara vez lo llamaba de otro modo.- Padre... -Albus se giró a verlo- Hay que hacer algo más.

-¿Poppy?

-Coincido con Severus, el chico no se repondrá con facilidad, no así.

-Ya veo. -el corazón dejo de palpitarle con tanta fuerza al ver el brillo en los ojos azules otra vez. Aunque eso significara otro plan bobo- Será mejor que te vayas a descansar Severus, ya no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer. -asintió con la cabeza- Y descansa bien, si no me equivoco en menos de una semana te irás de vacaciones -el director sonrió al escuchar un gruñido como respuesta y la puerta de la enfermería cerrándose.

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba no podía dormir. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado con Harry. No podía creer que le hubieran hecho eso al hijo de Lily. Él la había amado tanto... Suspiro resignado, en ese momento no podía hacer nada y no dudaba que, si hacía algo, su padre no se lo perdonaría.

Además, la venganza era mucho mejor cuando se servía fría.

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí un nuevo fan fic para ustedes, los espero en el proximo capítulo.<strong>


	2. Vacaciones con Snape

**El segundo capítulo de esta historia, veremos algunos misterios que se irán revelando con el paso del tiempo...**

**Gracias a Noa-Snape por su comentario en el capítulo anterior.**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Vacaciones con Snape**

Severus estaba en casa, en la Mansión Snape, terminando de empacar sus cosas. Saldrían el día siguiente de vacaciones y quería tener la maleta lista, cerrada y completa desde un día antes. Draco lo había contactado vía flú la noche anterior y Christopher en la mañana, muy temprano. Sus dos ahijados estaban listos para el viaje y él también lo estaba.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y los arrojó a la chimenea. Tenía que ir a la Mansión Dumbledor para ver al chico. Habían decidido dejar el castillo para no llamar la atención, era necesario ser lo más discretos posible en relación a lo que había ocurrido. Salió por la chimenea de la biblioteca, cuando era niño le encantaba estar ahí. Había aprendido tantas cosas con su padre en ese lugar... Y su madre siempre intentaba que leyera solo lo que podía leer, según su edad. Casi nunca lo logro.

Sabía que era afortunado y a la vez no mucho. Era el único heredero de dos líneas familiares importantes de la sociedad mágica, y también el único heredero que no seguía las antiguas tradiciones lo cual, sobra decir, no era bien visto por nadie.

Caminó con paso rápido a las habitaciones de invitados, tenía que asegurarse de que la enfermera tuviera todas las pociones necesarias y algunas otras especiales, que no era probable que usara pero se las daría de cualquier modo, antes de salir de viaje.

Fuera de la habitación del chico, el director de Hogwarts discutía con la enfermera del colegio. Al llegar Poppy lo miro como diciendo: "Tú padre la ha hecho buena otra vez" mientras que éste lo miraba con expresión inocente, lo que siempre era un problema para él.

-Severus ¿Crees que sería mucho problema llevar a Harry contigo de vacaciones? -alzó la ceja ¿De verdad le había dicho lo que había creído escuchar?-

-Ni siento que...

-Creo que luego de que lo veas no te importara llevarte a tres chicos en lugar de a dos. -se preocupó al escucharlo decir "luego de que lo veas". Temió lo peor- Harry ¿Puedes venir por favor? -al verlo se sorprendió aún más que cuando lo vio en Privet Drive. Un Harry Potter de unos ocho o nueve años lo miraba desde muy abajo. El chico era un enano- Harry ¿Recuerdas al profesor Snape? -el chico asintió- Él va a llevarte de vacaciones junto con sus ahijados a... ¿A dónde irán este año Severus? -apenas despego la vista de la mirada triste del niño.

-Fue el turno de Christopher así que estaremos en Ámsterdam, tal vez vayamos a otro lugar pero no estoy seguro todavía.

-Es un bonito lugar, ya lo verás Harry. -el niño seguía mirándolo algo triste y no cambió su expresión, ni siquiera cuando Poppy lo llevo de nuevo a su habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú y Poppy tenían razón, era la única manera en que Harry se recuperaría. Y creí que también sería bueno para el disfrutar un poco de lo que nunca tuvo como niño así que, te lo encargo Severus.

Estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que había pasado, por eso ni siquiera pudo discutirle. No imaginaba como su padre había logrado regresarlo a esa edad, era realmente extraño e... impresionante. Paso el resto del día revisando la dieta que Potter debía llevar y asegurándose de llevar las pociones y todo lo que el chico necesitara o pudiera necesitar durante el viaje. También empacó otras para la gripe, el dolor de cabeza y demás. Ya tenía experiencia con los niños y sabía que era mejor ir preparado.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía a Draco en el comedor desayunando con él. No iba a hablar mal de los Malfoy pero parecía que no veían la hora para que su heredero regresara al colegio o saliera de vacaciones cuando apenas había regresado a casa. No parecían muy interesados en experimentar la convivencia en familia. Y tal vez era por eso que a Draco le gustaba estar tanto con él, a pesar de la cercanía que tenía con Albus Dumbledor nunca había dicho no a una invitación a pasar tiempo con ellos. En familia... O lo que eran él y su padre, una muy curiosa familia. Pero no podía confiarse y fingir que no recordaba lo de Potter, dejarle verlo así, de sorpresa, no era buena idea. No quería parecerse a su padre en ese sentido, odiaba que le hiciera cosas así.

-Llevaremos a alguien más con nosotros. -Draco lo miro sorprendido, por lo general su padrino no le soltaba las cosas de golpe- Sin importar lo que pase o lo que hayas vivido antes te pido que seas amable con él Draco.- el rubio asintió, eso no le daba buena espina pero confiaba infinitamente más en el buen juicio de Severus que en el de Dumbledor.

Christopher llegó luego del desayuno y se prepararon para salir. Albus no debía tardar mucho, o esperaba que no lo hiciera. Por fortuna, luego de un par de minutos su padre y Harry aparecieron. La maleta del chico estaba casi vacía, podía verlo aún con la distancia.

-Pero ¿Qué...?

-Draco. -no lo estaba reprendiendo, solo quería recordarle lo que le había prometido. El rubio pareció entender eso porque no volvió a decir nada frente a mini Potter.

-Le presté algunas de tus viejas cosas, espero no te moleste. -le dijo Albus en voz baja cuando se acercaron lo suficiente- Seguramente recuerdas a Draco Malfoy. -le dijo al chico. El niño lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero parecía que era porque no lo podía ubicar en sus recuerdos- Oh no importa, ya se conocerán. Él es Christopher Greengrass. Ambos son ahijados de Severus e irás con ellos ¿Está bien? -Harry asintió algo temeroso. Christopher se adelantó a darle la mano y le sonrió como bienvenida. Se sentía feliz al ver a Harry, por primera vez no iba a ser el más pequeño del grupo.

-Vamos. -lo llamo para que se acercara. Ya casi era hora de activar el traslador.

-Entonces Severus... -puso los ojos en blanco, ya había dicho que iba a hacerlo ¿Por qué seguía preguntando?

-Sí, iré a visitar a los Bjorkul y nos quedaremos con ellos un par de días. Ya te lo había prometido. -el anciano sonrió.

-Solo quería desearles buen viaje. Cuídense mucho hijo.

-Lo haré, y cuidare bien de ellos. Adiós papá.

-Adiós señor Dumbledor. -se despidió Christopher. Draco le hizo un saludo con la cabeza y Harry agito la mano frente a él.

-Adiós director.

Christopher se encargó de sujetar la mano de Potter y evitar que se perdieran durante el viaje. Frente a sus ojos las figuras borrosas comenzaron a tomar forma hasta mostrarles un amplio recibidor con dos escaleras gemelas de mármol blanco.

-Bienvenidos. -Erich Bjorkul y su esposa Amiee los recibieron como buenos anfitriones. Eran un matrimonio algo mayor, aunque no tengo como su padre, y su apellido conservaba algo de respeto para el mundo mágico. Habían luchado por mantenerse libres de problemas y lo seguían logrando- Me da gusto volver a verte Severus. Joven Malfoy, joven Greengrass. -ambos chicos hicieron una breve reverencia- ¿Y este jovencito? ¿Ahijado tuyo? -Harry miraba a Erich sin saber que hacer o decir. El niño se giró a verlo y le indico como debía saludar. Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y el chico lo imitó.

-Gracias por recibirnos Erich, Amiee. Este es Harry y no es mi ahijado. Es amigo e hijo de un amigo de mi padre y fue él quien me pidió que lo trajera conmigo. -Harry lo miro extrañado, el no recordaba haber visto a alguien más, mucho menos al padre de Snape...

-Comprendo. -Erich llamo a dos elfos domésticos para que llevaran las maletas a las habitaciones. Severus captó la mirada de Harry en las criaturas. Dudaba que antes los hubiera visto trabajando en buenas casas. Esos elfos domésticos iban bien vestidos y a diferencia de la mayoría de los de su especia cuando hablaban no lo hacían llamándose en tercera persona.- Los elfos pueden desempacar si así lo prefieren. De cualquier modo mi esposa y yo estaremos aquí. No duden en decirnos si necesitan cualquier cosa.

-Iremos a nuestras habitaciones ahora. Después saldremos un par de horas, gracias por todo. Con permiso.- caminó y los chicos fueron tras él. Hacía tanto que no ponía pie en esa casa... Podía sentir que Draco observaba todo comparando el diseño de ese lugar con el que tenía su casa en Inglaterra. Para Christopher no era gran cosa porque su hogar era muy parecido, la única diferencia era que estaba en el extranjero. Y Harry... el chico observaba todo con la boca abierta y expresión tonta.

-Vamos Harry.- Christopher lo obligo a seguirle el paso y le ordeno quedarse a su lado, cosa que el niño Potter no lograba. Cada vez que se quedaba atrás Greengrass lo apuraba. -Tienes que caminar derecho Harry. Y dar los pasos más largos, como yo. Mira a Draco y a Severus, debes caminar así.- Al final su ahijado se desesperó y camino despacio junto al chico con aspecto derrotado.

-Harry no ha sido educado para esto como tú Christopher.- lo ánimo. Sabía bien que el pequeño se estaba esforzando para quedar bien con él y Draco. -Necesita más tiempo y mucha paciencia.

-¿Puedo enseñarle entonces?- Esa no era mala idea. Si Christopher lo enseñaba entonces los podía perder de vista un par de horas.

-Adelante, hazlo.

-Gracias Severus.

-Alístense, saldremos en una hora.- Draco y Christopher entraron a sus habitaciones de inmediato, aunque su ahijado menor había querido llevar a Harry con él. -Yo me encargo de Harry.- le dijo y el niño Greengrass sonrió encantado.

Potter lo miro de nuevo con una expresión triste, y eso que aún no sabía que iba decirle. Lo acompaño a su habitación y reviso lo que su padre le había empacado. Realmente no era mucho, su vieja ropa no estaba demasiado pasada de moda pero si estaba en su poder no lo vestiría con eso... Ni siquiera era lo necesario, por eso uso algunas de las cosas de Christopher para vestirlo. Le quedaban algo grandes, Greengrass era casi diez centímetros más grande, pero lo soluciono con un hechizo reductor (menos mal que había sido hijo único y su madre se había empeñado en enseñarle por igual lo que debía saber una chica y un varón. Lo admitía para sí mismo, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso, pero al menos sólo él y su difunta madre lo supieron). A pesar de llevar ropa muggle el chico se veía más decente de lo que jamás lo había visto. Lástima de cabello, no podía hacer nada por él. Le recordaba tanto al tío abuelo Darrius...

-¿Por qué elegiste lugares muggles?- le pregunto Draco a Christopher hora y media después con una mueca de disgusto. El niño se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustaron cuando los vi en los libros.- le respondió sencillamente y siguió tomando fotografías. A pesar de que Malfoy parecía molesto sabía que le estaba gustado mucho el lugar. El Keizersgrach tenía varias casas muy llamativas y algo impresionantes, a pesar de haber sido construido por y para muggles.

Cuando estaban observando "La casa de las cabezas" noto que mini Potter entrecerraba los ojos, como si no pudiera ver bien, aún con los anteojos... Pero claro, si sus tíos no se preocupaban por alimentarlo mucho menos iban a procurarle anteojos adecuados.

-Harry...- el chico lo miro (no podía llamarlo por su apellido en la calle, se vería extraño hacerlo. Al menos eso se obligó a pensar). -¿Tus anteojos tienen graduación?- se encogió de hombros. Lo sabía. -Vamos.- empezó a caminar y Potter fue corriendo tras de él. Le encargó a Draco cuidar al pequeño mientras él se encargaba de otras cosas. Malfoy asintió entre carcajadas, al parecer la historia del _porqué _de las cabezas de la casa de las cabezas **(1)** le causó mucha gracia.

-Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-Necesito que le hagan un examen de la vista.- le quito los anteojos y los guardo en la bolsa de su gabardina. -Creo que estos ya no le funcionan.

Al final salieron del lugar con cuatro pares de anteojos, dos con el mismo modelo que había tenido siempre porque el chico no había querido tener otros. Le había conseguido también otros con el armazón cuadrado que se oscurecían cuando había mucha luz solar y otros del mismo tipo de armazón (la dependienta había insistido en que se veía muy bien con ellos) pero en color negros. Perfectos para seguir con su viaje de turistas.

-¿Cómo ves ahora?- mini Potter sonrió como nunca lo había visto.

-Ya no está borroso. Y se ve tan claro...- de pronto se había puesto serio. -Señor...

-Mientras estamos aquí o en casa de los Bjorkul llámame Severus. Sería sospechoso que me llamaras "Señor " o "Profesor".- el chico pareció estar de acuerdo.

-Gracias...- No creyó jamás escucharlo decirle eso. Asintió con la cabeza y esperaron a sus ahijados. Aún había cosas por hacer.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano y notó que Malfoy lo miro todo el tiempo. Draco quería una explicación y se la merecía, aunque no sabía que podía decirle para no comprometer la intimidad de Potter... Mini Potter por su parte no parecía darse cuenta de nada, observaba todo (incluso la comida) con un interés que rayaba en la fascinación. No supo porque pero le alegró verlo tan feliz y despreocupado sobre cómo sentarse o usar los cubiertos. A diferencia de sus ahijados (y de él mismo) que mantenían los buenos modales, Harry simplemente "estaba", se sentaba como quería y comía como podía. Se veía divertido de intentar... Algún día, cuando no hubiera gente cerca.

El clima había cambiado rápidamente. Había pasado de un día tibio y un poco nublado a una noche con nubes de tormenta y rayos amenazando con caer en cualquier momento. Le preocupaba Christopher, aún le temía a las tormentas. Pero en ese momento lo más importante era evitar que a Draco le diera un derrame cerebral…

-¿Por qué diablos está aquí? ¿Cómo fue que paso, lo que sea que le paso?- el heredero Malfoy estaba realmente alterado y lo entendía, había pasado el día conteniendo su ira. –Y no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con tener que cargar a un mini Potter a todos lados.- Podía entender el enojo del rubio pero eso no iba a impedir que se pusiera su pijama y se lavara los dientes mientras lo escuchaba quejarse. -¡Merlín! Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza como hoy cuando cenamos con los Bjorkul ¿Lo viste? Es un animal. Un salvaje.- Si, Potter no sabía nada de modales, ni comer tampoco. Sospechaba que juntarse tanto con un Weasley le había hecho eso. –Es que no es posible que tengas que hacer todo eso solo porque ese viejo chocho…

-Draco.- le advirtió.

-Lo siento, a veces lo olvido.

-No deberías. Muy pocas personas saben de la relación entre Albus Dumbledor y Severus Snape.

-Lo sé, lo lamento. Aunque sigo sin entender como no se ha colado a la prensa, digo de eso ya van siglos…- lo miro enojado ¡Le había llamado viejo! –De cualquier modo.- el chico desvió el tema rápidamente. - ¿Vas a tenerlo contigo todo el tiempo?

-No tengo opción. Pero no dudes que buscare el modo de tenerlo lejos a ratos.

-Menos mal. Se supone que eran nuestras vacaciones.

-En realidad son mis vacaciones. Tú y Christopher son los colados aquí, igual que él.

-Pero somos tus ahijados ¿No es cierto?- Eso no era una razón suficiente pero no se lo dijo, quería que acabara de una vez. Finalmente, el rubio termino de hacer su berrinche y se fue a su propia habitación. Llamó a su padre vía flú y le contó lo que había pasado con los anteojos de Potter. Podría jurar que vio destellar los ojos del anciano pero se obligó a ignorarlo. Era tarde y tenía que descansar.

A mitad de la noche la tormenta cayó con fuerza y se despertó alterado al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Christopher lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

-No.- le dijo y se giró a acostarse de nuevo.

-Por favor...- el niño se acercó hasta su cama.

-Debes dormir solo, lo sabes. Solo son rayos, no te van a lastimar mientras estés dentro de la cama.- pero el niño lo seguía mirando con sus ojos de súplica, pero no lo iba a permitir, tenía que crecer.

Se levantó de la cama y lo tomó de la cintura para alzarlo como si fuera un saco. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Potter y vio lo que estaba deseando ver: Mini Potter estaba sentado en la cama, muy despierto e igual de asustado.

Llevó a Christopher hasta la cama y lo dejó ahí. Recostó a ambos niños, los cubrió con las sábanas y (ante la mirada atónita de Potter) pego su frente con la de su ahijado antes de pasarle la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo. Pasó la mano por el cabello de Potter también, sin preocuparse por despeinarlo (no podía ponerse peor). Estaba a punto de salir cuando Greengrass iba a abrir la boca de nuevo. No le iba a permitir convencerlo.

-Acompáñense... – Esperaba que eso funcionara. Le funcionaba a su madre cuando era pequeño. Aunque ella también solía besarlo en la frente... De verdad esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

No había pasado una hora cuando Christopher arrastró a Harry hasta su habitación de nuevo. Se levantó de nuevo y cargo a ambos hasta la habitación otra vez. Y se planteó seriamente en dejarlos encerrados, aunque no lo hizo. Y media hora más tarde se arrepintió de no haber echado candados a la puerta mientras pudo, su ahijado había entrado de nuevo llevando a Harry con él. Pero ya estaba demasiado cansado para cargarlos a ambos de nuevo. Con un gruñido pateo las sabanas y Christopher saltó a su lado y se pegó a él. Potter en cambio se acercó despacio y no se hubiera recostado si Christopher no lo hubiera obligado a acostarse a su lado.

Alzó el brazo y sintió como mini Potter se tensaba. Parecía esperar un regaño o un golpe... ¿Qué más le habrían hecho al chico? Pero no recibió ninguno de los dos. Colocó su mano en la espalda del chico, esperando que se tranquilizara, lo que paso luego de casi una hora. Greengrass por otro lado cayó dormido en menos de cinco minutos.

Por la mañana se dio una ducha y se vistió antes de acercarse para despertar a los chicos.

-Harry... Hora de despertar.- lo sacudió ligeramente y el chico se despertó de inmediato, casi a punto de saltar de la cama. Le indico con una seña que no hiciera ruido y Harry lo miro extrañado. Abrió el grifo del agua y mojo su mano derecha, se acercó a Christopher y le arrojo gotas de agua a la cara.

-Despierta bicho, ya es hora.- el niño despertó con una sonrisa y se secó la cara con la manga de su pijama.

-Buenos días Severus.

En ese momento, Harry aprendió que la palabra "bicho" no era un insulto en sí. Su profesor lo había dicho con un tono amable y a su amigo Christopher le había gustado, o al menos no le había molestado.

-Arréglense. Desayunaremos en media hora.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> La Casa de las Cabezas, en Keizersgracht 123. Esta casa es llamada así por las seis cabezas esculpidas que adornan su fachada de ladrillo. Las cabezas representan a los seis dioses romanos (Marte, Baco, Apolo, Ceres, Diana y Minerva), pero según cuenta una leyenda popular, las cabezas realmente representarían a seis ladrones que fueron decapitados en la casa al ser sorprendidos por la sirvienta y su cuchillo cebollero. XD

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. La prometida de Snape

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, la historia comienza a tomar forma y en el capítulo siguiente tendrán más pistas sobre lo que va a pasar.**

**Mientras tanto, solo quiero agradecer por sus reviews y a las personas que me agregaron como favorita o en alert; muchas gracias.**

**-caariiciiaa: No soy buena con el japones pero creo que te gusto ¿cierto? soy mala en lenguas... Bien, gracias por leer ^_^**

****Disclaimer:**** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**La prometida de Snape**

Harry se estaba adaptando a convivir con su profesor y sus dos ahijados más fácil de lo que había pensado. Snape no siempre era un amargado y Draco tampoco era un presumido pedante todo el tiempo. Era a Christopher al que jamás había visto y también con el que mejor se llevaba; su nuevo amigo le estaba enseñando como caminar correctamente, como comer... Incluso Snape lo ayudaba, sin ser sarcástico ni con comentarios hirientes, lo ayudaba de verdad. También sabía que Dumbledor estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba y que Snape lo llamaba casi cada tres días. Suponía que eso debía pasar si Dumbledor le había pedido a Snape que lo cuidara. A veces, Snape le preguntaba si quería hablar con el director. Jamás había creído que pudiera estar con él de ese modo tan civilizado.

Por desgracia sus vacaciones estaban por terminar y Dumbledor le había prometido que lo dejaría pasar algo de tiempo con ellos. Iba a extrañar a su nuevo amigo pero extrañaba más a Ron y a Hermione. Y deseaba mucho ver a Sirius de nuevo.

La mañana de su partida los Bjorkul se despidieron de él. Malfoy lo despidió también ("Menos mal que te vas Potter, ya no te soportaba aquí") y Christopher le pidió que le escribiera y que no dejara de practicar lo que le había enseñado. Al final se habían quedado él y Snape solos. El nombre lo miro y se inclinó para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura

-¿Te siguen funcionando bien los anteojos?- Asintió con la cabeza. Le debía muchas cosas a Snape ahora: Él le había comprado sus anteojos (todos los que tenía), le había comprado ropa nueva, zapatos y demás. No sólo para su apariencia de niño sino también para su verdadera edad y estatura.

-Severus yo... Estee... Gracias, por todo.- Snape había hecho un movimiento de cabeza, se irguió de nuevo y lo empujo suavemente al centro del recibidor. Le entregó un galeón y le dijo que lo mantuviera en su mano extendida hasta que él le dijera que hacer.

-No te metas en líos.- le dijo antes de pasarle la mano por su cabello. Se alejó un par de pasos y luego hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, al instante sintió un tirón en el ombligo y todo se convirtió en una ráfaga de colores a su alrededor. Lo siguiente que vio fue una calle que no estaba muy lejos del número 4 de Privet Drive. Eso le hubiera provocado una sensación de rabia o decepción si no hubiera sido por que una cara conocida lo saludo en cuanto apareció.

-Parece que Snape hizo bien su trabajo. Bienvenido Potter.- le gruño Ojoloco Moody, el verdadero Ojoloco. Había varios magos y brujas más ahí, no conocía a casi nadie pero pronto todos fueron presentándose. –Toma tu escoba Potter, iremos de paseo.- Estaba a punto de decirle que no la tenía cuando una bruja, Nymphadora Tonks, se la puso en las manos.

-¿Dónde está tu maleta Harry?- le pregunto la chica, Harry encogió los hombros.

-Se... el profesor Snape la encogió.- Moody gruño de nuevo y le dio algunas instrucciones al grupo. Luego de un muy largo y frío recorrido fueron a parar a una calle que parecía desierta y muy sucia (muy diferente a las calles en las que había paseado hacía poco tiempo) y donde, para su sorpresa, el número 12 apareció mágicamente frente a sus ojos. Al parecer había llegado a donde Dumbledore, o al menos su padrino, tenía que estar.

La señora Weasley lo recibió en la entrada y al recorrer la vieja e inmensa casa detrás de ella alcanzó a ver a Sirius. Parecía que estaban en una reunión. Sin embargo la señora Weasley no le permitió ir.

Ron y Hermione lo esperaban en su habitación, emocionados y a la vez más tranquilos por verlo luego de tanto tiempo. Le explicaron que esa era la casa de su padrino y el cuartel general del Orden el Fénix. Dumbledor les había prohibido contarle algo en sus cartas, por eso no había tenido noticias suyas durante el verano. Y también le dijeron que Snape pertenecía a la Orden.

Semanas atrás no lo habría creído pero ahora no le parecía tan extraño. Su concepto de Severus Snape había mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas.

-Oye compañero ¿Te encogiste durante las vacaciones?- le pregunto Ron preocupado. Entonces tuvo que contarles que Dumbledor lo había regresado a esa edad y que había pasado un buen tiempo con Snape, de vacaciones. Pero no le dio la razón por la que lo habían convertido en niño. No se sentía listo para hablar de ello.

Durante los siguientes días escucho como gente entraba y salía de la casa. Algunos se quedaban durante horas y horas y otros solo iban por unos cuantos minutos y salían a toda prisa.

Una tarde le pareció escuchar que Snape iba a ir a una junta con la Orden. Eso significaba que sus vacaciones se habían acabado y dudaba mucho que el profesor llevara a Christopher hasta el cuartel. La verdad extrañaba un poco al pequeño de los Greengrass.

Poco antes de la reunión estaba en la cocina, la señora Weasley le había pedido que se tomara la última de las pociones que le había dado la señora Pomprey. En el segundo piso se oían las explosiones de los gemelos y la curiosidad lo hizo correr al pasillo apenas vació el frasco.

El comedor ya estaba repleto de personas que lo miraban extrañados cuando paso corriendo a su lado, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta chocó contra algo negro y alto, que lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera. Era el profesor Snape.

Snape lo miraba inexpresivamente desde arriba. Luego coloco la mano sobre su cabeza y lo midió con su propia altura.

-De verdad creciste.- le dijo como si nada antes de hacerse a un lado y permitirle salir.

-Señor ¿Y Christopher?- Snape no cambió su expresión pero, por un momento, le pareció ver la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa.

-Se fue a casa, pero te envía saludos. Cuando termine aquí quiero que bajes, tengo algo que entregarte.- Harry salió a toda prisa pero regreso poco después, porque sus amigos y los gemelos querían escuchar la reunión que estaban teniendo en esos momentos.

Gracias a la ayuda de las orejas extensibles (un nuevo invento de los gemelos) alcanzaron a escuchar gran parte de lo que estaban diciendo. Pero sobre todo, se escuchaban las voces de Sirius, la señora Weasley y la de Severus.

-Pero eso es muy peligroso -decía la señora Weasley- Sirius, él no es James.

-Sé perfectamente que él es Harry, mi ahijado. Y no tiene caso que te preocupes tanto Molly, Harry no es tu hijo...

-Es como si lo fuera ¿A quien más tiene?

-Me tiene a mí.

-Que paternal eres Black. Tal vez Potter crezca y un día se convierta en un criminal como su padrino.

-Tú no te metas en esto Quejicus ¿Acaso crees que todos nos tragamos el cuento de tu supuesta recuperación como Dumbledor? Sé que no es cierto...

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Déjalo que conozca tu enésimo plan para arriesgar el pellejo de Potter y la ¿Qué? ¿534º? Razón infundada para acusarme... -pero no alcanzaron a escuchar como Sirius le respondía porque el gato de Hermione aprovecho una distracción y atrapo la oreja extensible para llevársela y jugar con ella. Sin embargo Harry no necesito escuchar más ¿Cómo se atrevía Snape a acusar a su padrino? Él sabía muy bien que Sirius no era un criminal... Él, Snape, sólo trataba de... arruinarle la vida. Eso es. Eso era lo que quería, hacerlo miserable. Harry sentía crecer un odio hacia el profesor que jamás había sentido antes. Estaba furioso con él. Y era un milagro que las cosas a su alrededor no empezaran a explotar como lo hacían comúnmente cada vez que se enojaba.

-No imagino lo que tuviste que pasar compañero -le dijo Ron cuando Hermione y él regresaron a la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo- ¿Fue igual de imbécil todo el tiempo? -apenas escucho a su amigo Harry se calmo.

¿Severus había sido un imbécil con él cuando estuvo con ellos en sus vacaciones? No, no lo había sido. Era cierto que había mantenido distancias pero suponía que era porque no le conocía y era extraño pasar de odiar a alguien para al día siguiente tenerlo como uno más de tus ahijados pero realmente había sido muy amable con él. Se había preocupado por su salud, por sus anteojos, por su ropa... Incluso porque aprendiera a comportarse correctamente. Además de que había evitado que Draco lo molestara y permitía que Christopher se quedara con él hasta tarde. En definitiva no había sido, ni de lejos, un imbécil como lo era en el colegio.

Era como si en su mente hubiera dos personas diferentes en Severus Snape. Uno era el profesor Snape, el murciélago de las mazmorras que hacía lo imposible por hacerlo miserable y conseguir que lo expulsaran. Y el otro, Severus, con el que había pasado las mejores semanas de su vida. El Severus que se había preocupado por el, que lo había cuidado y lo había aceptado en su viaje. Porque nada le hubiera costado dejarlo encerrado en su habitación en casa de los Bjorkul, pero lo había llevado con ellos y no lo había dejado fuera. Como los Dursley solían hacer.

-Bueno, no...

-Harry querido -la señor Weasley apareció en la puerta- el profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo.

Harry tragó saliva y la siguió fuera de la habitación. Si Severus se enteraba de lo que había pensado de él seguro lo hacía pedacitos y lo metía en uno de esos frascos que tenía en el despacho. Se acerco despacio y sin levantar la cabeza del suelo ¿Cómo podía evitar verlo a la cara?

-Toma esto, Pomprey dijo que cuando los terminaras estarías bien.- Severus le tendió una bolsa y por el repiqueteo del cristal supuso que eran más pociones. Ya estaba cansado de tomar tantas cosas. El hombre debió haberlo notado porque se inclinó un poco sobre él y le dijo en voz baja. -Son solo un par más, luego de esto no tendrás que tomar nada...- Se incorporó de nuevo antes de que pudiera responderle y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta. -No te metas en líos.- le dijo. Harry sonrió, Severus le había dicho lo mismo días antes y ahora lo repetía, en realidad su profesor de pociones no era tan mala persona como creía.

-Severus, necesito que vengas un momento por favor.- cuanto estaba a punto de salir Dumbledore lo llamó. Severus fue a su encuentro y el director le mostro una carta. Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían pero por el tono de voz de ambos y el hecho de que hablaran cada vez más rápido y cortaran la oración del otro supo que habría problemas. -Es tu responsabilidad, tienes que hacerlo Severus es tu prometida.

-Mi prometida era Aleannah, y cuando ella murió, murió el compromiso. Además, de haber sido tan importante ¿Los Bjorkul no pudieron decírmelo en persona?- Harry estaba seguro de que ahora toda la Orden que estaba en la casa se iba a enterar del asunto.

-Erich creyó que ya te lo había dicho... Y el trato fue: Mi heredero con su heredera. Es cierto que Aleannah ya no está pero Aleeah...

-¡Tiene 18 años! No puedo casarme con ella, podría ser mi alumna.

-Casi 19, y tienes que hacerlo Severus, tu madre...- cuando el director mencionó a la madre de Severus, Harry vio como algo estallaba en su profesor. No era rabia, de haberlo sido lo habría reconocido, era más bien como un torrente de recuerdos acompañados de culpa.

-Un heredero, lo sé, eso quieren y eso les daré. Pero me rehusó a obligar a nadie a contraer nupcias conmigo jamás, soy un espía, ex-mortífago, no puedo ni quiero darle nada más.- ya lo había visto dar vueltas así en el colegio, ver ondeando la capa frente a él antes, pero nunca creyó que Severus Snape lo haría frente a Dumbledore, dejándolo sorprendido y estático.

-¡SEVERUS!- Harry saltó del susto, jamás había escuchado gritar al director. De la nada, vio al padre de Ron acercarse y tomar del hombro al anciano.

-Dele un poco de tiempo, también es difícil para él.- el señor Weasley lo empujo a la cocina y durante la cena la señora Weasley trato de animar el ambiente pero pocos de los adultos parecían tener ánimos para charlar.

Luego de la cena Dumbledore lo regreso a su forma real, Harry no insistió en hablarle y el anciano no lo hizo tampoco. Esperaba que lo que estuviera pasando entre el director y Severus se resolviera pronto. Cansado, subió las escaleras con desgano y entro a la habitación que compartía con Ron.

-¡Vaya! Harry, creciste en vacaciones...- Harry lo miro sin entender hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no miraba a su mejor amigo desde tan abajo. Seguramente, todas las veces que Severus le había hecho comer bien le habían ayudado a crecer. Sonrió y se dijo que tenía que agradecérselo, cuando tuviera oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Severus y no al profesor Snape.

* * *

><strong>Harry esta comenzando a separar a Severus en dos personas... Dentro de poco, serán más personalidades y más facetas de su profesor de pociones. <strong>


	4. Un recuerdo de Lily

**Saludos**

**El estreno de la última película de HP esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Acabo de ver imágenes que se colaron a la red y esta una muy tierna de Severus llorando mientras abraza el cuerpo inerte de Lily. Solo por eso, soy buena con ella en este capítulo. La verdad nunca me gusto su personaje, sobre todo por lo que Rowling hizo de su relación con Severus.**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo. **

**Solo un favor, si ya vieron la película cuéntenmela en un review o un mensaje. No puedo con la ansiedad.**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Un recuerdo de Lily **

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la casa se dedicaron a limpiarla de todos los objetos de magia oscura que habían pertenecido a la familia Black. Terminaron teniendo muchos problemas con ellos pero finalmente se deshicieron de la mayor parte.

También había conocido a Kreacher, el elfo domestico de su padrino. A Harry le pareció que no podía fiarse de ese elfo ni aunque le diera la hora.

El último día de vacaciones llego la lista de libros y junto con ella dos cartas para sus amigos. Había olvidado que en quinto curso se escogía a los prefectos y se enfado mucho cuando supo que Ron y Hermione habían sido nombrados.

¿Por qué Dumbledor no lo había escogido a él? Sin duda tenía más logros que sus amigos. Había enfrentado a Voldemort un montón de veces y el director había escogido a otras personas...

Sin embargo, luego de que la señora Weasley fuera a comprarles sus libros al callejón Diagon, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se merecían ser prefectos. Después de todo, él había roto demasiadas reglas y honestamente ¿No era Hermione mejor que él en clases? ¿No era Ron mejor que él en otras cosas, excepto quidditch? Sus mejores amigos merecían resaltar en algo por una vez.

Al día siguiente los llevaron escoltados al andén 9 y 3/4. Sirius también los acompaño, para disgusto de la señora Weasley, y salieron rumbo a Hogwarts. El viaje le pareció horrible, sobre todo porque sus amigos no estuvieron con él por hacer las labores de prefectos. Además, Neville había hecho que una planta extraña los bañara con una sustancia extraña y Cho Chang (la chica que le gustaba) había entrado al compartimiento justo en ese momento. Y ahí estaba Harry, con Neville, Ginny y Luna Lovegood, cubiertos de baba de planta. Nunca antes había deseado con tanta fuerza que se lo tragara la tierra.

Durante la ceremonia de bienvenida noto que Hagrid faltaba, eso hizo que olvidara a los extraños caballos alados con apariencia zombi que jalaban los carruajes y que solo él y Luna podían ver. También tenían nueva profesora de Defensa. Una mujer pequeña con cara de sapo embutida en un traje rosa que interrumpió el discurso del director para decir (según Hermione) que le Ministerio se estaba infiltrando en Hogwarts gracias a ella.

El lunes tenía sus primeras clases, y las más pesadas de todas: Historia de la Magia, clase doble de Pociones, Adivinación y otra clase doble de Defensa. Binns, Snape, Trelawney y la nueva, Umbridge-cara de sapo.

Sintió algo extraño al saber que volvería a ver a Snape luego de las vacaciones. Sabía bien que Severus lo trataría igual que siempre a pesar de que lo había llevado de vacaciones.

Había escuchado que todos los profesores estaban tensos con los alumnos de quinto curso, recordándoles a cada minuto que los TIMO se acercaban. Y Severus no fue la excepción. Aunque se sentía algo incomodo por estar en la misma habitación con Severus y Malfoy después de haber pasado juntos tanto tiempo.

Snape los mando a preparar el filtro de la paz. Según él era una poción que solía salir en los TIMO. A Harry no le estaba saliendo nada bien, y eso era mucho decir ya que Neville compartía la clase con él.

-¿Sabe leer señor Potter?

-Sí señor

-Léeme la tercera línea de las instrucciones.- miro la pizarra. No era fácil leerla por la niebla que llenaba las mazmorras pero veía mucho mejor que antes de que Severus le comprara esos anteojos.

-"Añadir polvo de ópalo, remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos y luego añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro." -Sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies, ahora Snape se burlaría de él por eso-

-¿Acaso le hacen falta otros anteojos, señor Potter? -sin embargo Snape siguió hablando en voz baja-

-No señor, yo sólo... Me la salté, no la vi...

-Ya lo sé Potter. Quiero que te lleves una muestra de este brebaje y descubras si sirve para algo, y quiero una redacción sobre ello. -Snape se incorporó y alzó la voz.- Llenen una botella con una muestra de su poción, etiquétenla claramente con su nombre y déjenla en mi mesa para que yo la examine. Deberes: treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre las propiedades del ópalo y sus usos en la fabricación de pociones, para entregar el jueves.

Para cuando Harry llegó a la Sala Común después de la última clase tenía tanta tarea que temió tener que vivir en la biblioteca el resto del año. Y apenas era el primer día de clase.

Con desgano saco su tarea de adivinación; Trelawney les había deja un diario de sueños para el resto del mes. Pero se arrepintió a último minuto. No tenía ganas de imaginarse muriendo de forma violenta. Así que, aprovechando que Hermione ya se había hecho con varios libros comenzó con la redacción que le dejo Severus sobre los errores que había cometido. Podía comenzar con eso, después averiguaría que había hecho con su poción...

-Señor Potter -la profesora McGonagall lo miraba desde el otro lado de la Sala Común- Acompáñeme -sus amigos lo miraron extrañados pero no tuvo más opción que seguir a la profesora hasta su despacho- Siéntese Potter -Harry obedeció. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo ahí. No había hecho nada malo. Aún.- No se asuste señor Potter, no está en problemas -la profesora debió notar lo nervioso que estaba, así que intento tranquilizarse- Solo quería entregarle esto. Su madre lo dejo para usted. Esperaba que cumpliera 15 años para entregárselo pero, después de que fue con el profesor Snape no tuve oportunidad... -Harry asintió, entendiendo. La profesora le entregó una pequeña caja de madera color oscuro. Harry la miro embelesado ¿Su madre habría presentido su muerte y por eso le había dejado aquella caja?

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-No lo sabemos señor Potter, la caja es para usted. Le recomiendo regresar a la Sala Común, se está haciendo tarde -Harry lo entendió y se levanto de inmediato-

-Gracias profesora -se despidió-

-Y Harry... -McGonagall lo llamo antes de que saliera- Sé que pasaste mucho tiempo con Severus en vacaciones pero te pido que guardes las apariencias en Hogwarts. Su posición, no le permite otra cosa.

-Entiendo -de pronto recordó lo que había querido saber días atrás- Profesora ¿Cómo está Severus? -McGonagall lo miro dividida entre contárselo y no hacerlo-

-Supongo que sabes lo del compromiso ¿Verdad? -claro que lo sabía, casi toda la Orden se había enterado también- Pues bien, Aleeah Bjorkul llegara hoy a Hogwarts, Severus tendrá una semana para cortejarla antes de casarse. Fue todo lo que el director pudo conseguir -Harry asintió con la cabeza aunque no había entendido mucho, ya se lo preguntaría después a Ron o a Hermione.

Cuando regreso a la Sala Común sus amigos lo estaban esperando y le contó lo que McGonagall le había dicho. Ron le explicó que algunas familias antiguas solían arreglar matrimonios para asegurar la pureza y lograr un mayor poder en la sociedad mágica por medio de la sangre, el apellido y la cantidad de galeones que tenían. Hermione simplemente se limito a escuchar con atención.

-Harry ¿Tú estuviste con esa familia durante el tiempo que pasaste con el profesor Snape, verdad? -Harry asintió- ¿Y nunca la viste en la casa antes? -Harry recordó que Severus no pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa y tampoco quería pasarlo ahí. Además, nunca salieron de sus habitaciones más que al comedor y a los jardines. Y en ninguna de las comidas vio a alguna chica.

-¿Crees que sea un espía? -la chica miro a Ron con una mirada molesta-

-Creo que los Bjorkul y el padre del profesor Snape prepararon eso. Apuesto a que no querían que la viera hasta el día de la boda.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si van a casarse tienen que conocerse antes ¿No? -preguntó Harry-

-No realmente, en la mayoría de los matrimonios así las parejas no se conocen hasta el día de la boda. -le dijo Ron-

-Supongo que ya sabían que el profesor Snape se negaría y buscaría una manera de evitar el matrimonio. Si le daban más tiempo para investigar lo lograría pero dejándole una semana tendría que hacer los preparativos y al mismo tiempo buscar una laguna legal en el compromiso.

-Hermione ¿Por qué haría los preparativos si no quiere casarse?

-Porque no puede simplemente sentarse y negarse a moverse Harry, un compromiso en el mundo mágico es un contrato de magia y sangre. Estás obligado a cumplirlo. -sin duda sus amigos merecían ser prefectos porque conocían mucho mejor que él lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico-

Luego de acostarse Harry pasó gran parte de la noche mirando la caja de madera. Temía tocarla y romperla o arruinarla. Después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres. Con un suspiro corrió las cortinas de la cama y encendió un lumus. Con el mayor cuidado que había tenido en su vida toco el sello de los Potter y la caja se abrió de inmediato. La profesora McGonagall también lo había tocado pero no se abrió con ella. Sonrió pensando que la caja lo había reconocido.

Dentro había unas fotografías con movimiento de la boda de sus padres. Y también algunas de él cuando bebe. Además, había dos pergaminos con el sello Potter. Tomo el primero y vio que estaba dirigido para él. Recorrió la superficie del papel con mucho cuidado, pensando que tiempo atrás sus padres lo habían escrito y ahora el tocaba lo que sus padres habían tocado también. La siguiente carta también tenía el sello pero estaba dirigido a otra persona. A una que no creyó que pudiera interesarle una carta remitida por un Potter... "Sev Snape"

¿Por qué sus padres le dejarían una carta a Snape? Según recordaba su padre y Snape eran enemigos en el colegio ¿Por qué le dejarían eso? ¿Y qué era eso de "Sev"? Remus le había dicho que su madre había sido amiga de Severus, eso explicaba el apodo pero lo que no cuadraba era el sello ¿Su padre había estado de acuerdo en que su madre le escribiera a su antiguo enemigo?

Decidió que leería ambas cartas. Después de todo, estaban en la caja que su madre le había dejado. Siempre podía alegar que las había abierto en la noche, lo que era verdad, y se había confundido. Además, si sus padres le decían algo a Snape acerca de él, quería saberlo.

Abrió la carta dirigida para él con un hechizo cortador, no quería romper el sello de la carta. Una letra algo pequeña y de trazos bien cuidados lo saludo apenas desdoblo el pergamino. Supo de inmediato que era la letra de su madre.

_Querido Harry:_

_Antes que nada quiero que sepas que James, tu padre, y yo te amamos muchísimo. Y que por ningún motivo habríamos querido dejarte solo. Sé que tienes a tu padrino Sirius contigo pero, a pesar de lo que James diga, sé que él no habrá madurado. Y sí, se que ya tienes quince años. Lo conozco bien Harry, sé que Sirius tiene problemas con el compromiso y las responsabilidades. _

_Espero que Remus también este contigo ahora. A diferencia de Sirius, Remus siempre ha sido responsable. Esos dos juntos se complementan muy bien. Y por sobre todo Harry, espero que te lleves bien con Severus. _

_Sé que Sirius te habrá metido ideas acerca de Sev pero tienes que creerme Harry, Severus es una muy buena persona y tienes que apreciarlo mucho. Te diré un secreto Harry: Sev entró al círculo de Voldemort un año después de que dejamos el colegio ¿Cómo sabemos esto? Porque desde el principio, Sev se ofreció como espía para la Orden del Fénix. Gracias a él se salvaron muchas vidas. Sé que Sirius te dirá que hubo muchas muertes pero sin Sev habrían sido muchas más. _

_Esta es la parte difícil. Fue Sev quien le dijo a Voldemort sobre una profecía que hablaba de un niño nacido a finales de Julio que tendría un poder "Que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce" Esa es la razón por la cual tú y un niño llamado Neville Longbottom están en riesgo ahora. O lo estuvieron hace tiempo. Pero tienes que confiar en mí Harry, Sev no sabía que Voldemort iría tras de ti sin considerar a Neville. _

_Sé que pensaras que Sev nos vendió a James y a mí pero, Harry, si Sev no nos hubiera avisado que Voldemort iba detrás de nosotros hubiéramos muerto esa misma noche. Remus y Sev sospechan de un espía dentro de la Orden y yo sospecho de Peter. A pesar de las quejas de tu padre, no me fio de Peter. El tiempo dirá quien tenía la razón._

_Harry, sabemos muy bien que estamos condenados. Pero tu hijo, tienes toda una vida por delante. La razón por la que te dejo esto es porque, sin importar lo que el destino te depare tienes todo lo necesario para crearte el futuro que tú desees. _

_Sé que tendrás una vida dura, marcado siempre por el hecho de ser el perseguido de Voldemort pero no dejes que eso te mine Harry. Tienes todo lo necesario para ser feliz dentro de ti._

_Te amamos mucho hijo, y deseamos que nos recuerdes siempre con cariño._

_James y Lily Potter._

_PD. No olvides lo que te dije sobre Sev. Y no dejes que Sirius te llene la cabeza de cosas malas sobre él, confía en mí Harry, sé bien lo que te digo. _

Nunca pensó que Severus había entrado a los mortífagos como espía desde el principio. Eso le daba un sentido nuevo a las cosas. Y sus padres habían pensado que iba a quedar a cargo de Sirius... Si supieran lo que había tenido que pasar... Por la mañana le pediría la chimenea a la profesora McGonagall y hablaría con Sirius. Sin duda le daría gusto saber que sus padres le habían dejado una carta, aunque su madre lo acusara de infantil. Y tal vez Sirius podría contactar a Remus para decírselo también.

Dobló el pergamino de nuevo, con mucho cuidado y lo guardo en la caja. Ya tendría tiempo de revisarlo mejor después. Luego sabría qué mensaje le habían dejado a Severus. Probablemente su madre le pediría que le echara un ojo porque no confiaba en la irresponsabilidad de su padrino... Se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en los labios al imaginar el apodo de "Sev" acompañado de otras frases cariñosas que su madre podría haber escrito para su amigo. Eso iba a ser algo muy gracioso de leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto fue todo. Disfruten de la última parte de la saga. Y esperemos que Yates no haga otro sacrilegio con la película. <strong>


	5. Aleeah

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber podido actualizar más rápido. He tenido algunos problemas y... básicamente mis vacaciones son para hacer trabajo y cuando regreso a la escuela me es más fácil encontrar tiempo libre. **

**De cualquier modo, me disculpo y les aviso que ya casi termino el siguiente capítulo. En mi cabeza esta terminado todo el fanfic pero en papel... pues, no mucho. Ahora solo voy a agradecerles a todos por leer y a decirles que ya comienza este quinto capítulo. Sé que voy algo lenta pero creánme, en el siguiente capítulo van a pasar demasiadas cosas.**

**Por último, lo juro ¿Notaron que los capítulos son contados desde puntos de vista de Severus y Harry? Este le corresponde a Severus y para el siguiente también será suyo. Luego comenzaran a mezclarse con varios personales. Creo que me estoy volviendo omnipresente (XD)**

**-Megumisakura: **gracias por leer, espero que la historia te siga gustando.

**Resumen: **La vida de Harry Potter da un giro de 180° Comenzando por Snape, que no es un murciélago malvado como creyó, y empeorándose luego gracias a una carta de su difunta madre.

**Advertencias: **Un poco de AU y personaje OC. La historia comienza durante las vacaciones entre el 4° y 5° grado de Harry. Ambientado en HP y la Orden del Fénix. No es Slahs

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Aleeah **

Sus clases habían sido un asco, como todas las de primer día de curso. Y las cosas solo iban empeorando. Aleeah no tardaría en llegar y era su deber cortejarla, aunque ya tuviera la obligación de casarse con ella. Sabía bien lo que iba a hacer. La convencería de darle un heredero (que era lo que necesitaba) y todo listo. Estaba seguro de que la chica no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio tampoco.

Llegó al despacho del director diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. No tenía ganas de hablar con su padre pero tampoco quería parecer descortés llegando tarde. Si quería convencerla debía poner mucho de su parte

-¡Ah Severus! Aleeah ya está aquí -Su padre los presento formalmente. Aleeah era muy joven, y muy diferente a su difunta hermana mayor. Tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca. No lo miro a la cara hasta que su padre los presento, era una chica bonita y sus ojos le recordaron a los Malfoy- Confió en que Severus pueda ser mejor compañía que este viejo en el recorrido a sus habitaciones -Aleeah sonrió-

-Muchas gracias por recibirme en el colegio, profesor Dumbledore -se despidió y lo acompañó fuera del despacho- Me alegra conocerte finalmente -le dijo algo tímida-

-Señorita... -empezaría rápido para terminar igual. Era una chica joven y no estaría de acuerdo en unir su vida con un hombre mayor como él-

-Puedes llamarme Leah. De verdad ansiaba mucho conocerlo. Toda mi vida he querido conocer a mi futuro esposo.

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y la miro, estaba sorprendido. Los matrimonios arreglados no eran así. No debían ser así. Ella no debía estarlo mirando como si de verdad deseara conocerlo. Como si de verdad quisiera ser su esposa.

-Mis padres me han preparado desde pequeña para ser una buena esposa, y estoy segura de que podré...

-¿Tus padres te...? -Eso no podía ser cierto. Hacía mucho que no se hacía cosa semejante. Si Aleeah decía la verdad (cosa probable por la forma en que lo miraba) sus padres la habían educado para servirlo. Casi haciéndole creer que lo amaba, antes de conocerlo siquiera- Aleeah -tenía que probarlo, talvez solo repetía lo que Amiee le enseño a recitar. La chica lo miro atenta.- Quiero que me des un heredero, ahora mismo. -la chica parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendida, antes de reponerse. Luego comenzó a desabotonarse la túnica. No podía creerlo ¿Qué clase de loca tenía como prometida? La sujeto de la muñeca y la arrastró a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras. Después la llevaría a las suyas.

-¿Acaso permitirás que haga lo que quiera contigo? -le pregunto apenas cerró la puerta-

-Mi deber es hacerte feliz. La razón de que exista es por ti y si esto deseas...

-¿Tu razón de existir? -la interrumpió-

-Cuando Aleeannah murió necesitaban de otra heredera para ti, para eso nací yo -por poco quedó en shock. Eso no podía estarle pasando-

Se dejo caer en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Incluso ates de saber de su existencia ya le había hecho daño a Aleeah ¿Por qué no habían dejado las cosas como estaban? Debieron dejar que el compromiso muriera. Lo que le hicieron a Leah no debió ocurrir. Y ya estando en esa situación ¿Cómo podía aceptarla tan rápido? Apenas se había adaptado a la idea de Aleeannah y ahora debía acostumbrarse a su hermana ¿Dónde estaba el sentido de eso?

Sintió a la chica acercarse y arrodillarse a su lado. La miro a la cara y ella hizo lo mismo ¿Cómo podían esperar que le hiciera eso? Era una chica bonita, casi inocente; lo podía ver en su rostro. No podía arrastrarla a su vida ¿Qué podía darle? Nada de lo que era como persona podía ser bueno para alguien. Tampoco su apellido valía mucho, no después del juicio por cargos de conspiración con Voldemort ¿Su dinero quizás? Estaba seguro de que no llegaría al fin de la guerra vivo así que no le importaba mucho, iba a heredárselo a su ahijados no tenía problema con ello... Y al final, quedaba ella. Que lo miraba y lo hacía sentir, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, como si fuera un hombre atractivo.

-Sé qué crees que no te conozco pero no es así. Se mucho sobre ti. Incluso lo que ocultas bajo la manga en tu antebrazo izquierdo. –Instintivamente se froto el antebrazo, cómo si pudiera hacer algo para que la marca se borrara- No es que no me moleste, pero lo comprendo. Y sé que puedo ser buena para ti.

-No se trata de eso –la interrumpió. Quería ser claro.- No te quiero en mi vida, no quiero arrastrarte a lo que soy.

-No puedes romper el compromiso, es de por vida. Si quisieras tendrías que... Uno debería estar muerto –la chica lo tomo de la mano y la apretó, mirándolo espantada. Probablemente pensara que él podía hacer hasta lo último para cancelar la boda: Matarla, o morir él mismo.

-Aleeah, no quiero casarme contigo y es por ti. Todo esto no ha hecho más que alterar mi mundo por completo. Así que lo haremos sencillo; diremos que no habrá boda y asunto arreglado. Sin embargo necesitare tu ayuda ya que necesito...

-No –Aleeah lo interrumpió y se levanto de un salto, con las lagrimas cayéndole por el rostro- No puedes hacerme esto. Vine deseando conocerte y esperaba enamorarme de ti al final pero no lo permitirás ¿Verdad? Solo te importas tú y nadie más. No me casare contigo. No hay compromiso ya. No deseo verte.

La chica le dio la espalda y no le quedo más que salir. Ya enviaría a alguien para que le dieran sus habitaciones a ella y pudiera encerrarse. La verdad, le había dolido verla sufrir pero no tenía opción. No iba a darle esperanzas y no iba a crearse ninguna tampoco. Ella merecía ser feliz y él debía cumplir con su misión. Y ahora tenía que preocuparse por romper el arreglo.

Paso el resto de la tarde buscando alguna laguna legal en todos los libros que encontró en la biblioteca pero fue inútil. En lo que se refería a matrimonios arreglados todo estaba detallado a prueba de errores. Sin duda por muchos otros que como él intentaron deshacerse del compromiso impuesto. Lo único que le agradecía a su padre era haber rechazado el prima nocte (1). La idea de su anciano padre haciendo... _eso, _era espeluznante y vomitiva. Resignado, pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con Aleeah, tal vez ella pudiera ayudarlo a buscar una excusa convincente. Y además, también tenía que sacarla de su habitación. Necesitaba dormir y no quería hacerlo con ella. Le daría armas para atraparlo.

-¿Aleeah? –no la vio en la sala y no le respondía. Tal vez no quería hablarle pero era seguro que aún estaba dentro; sus hechizos de protección mostraban que no había habido cambios desde que él salió. La busco en todas partes y no la encontró. Su última opción era el baño pero no podía entrar como si nada.- Aleeah, sal por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Nada. Ni siquiera oía nada del otro lado. Tendría que llamar a un elfo y convencer a su padre de ayudarlo para sacarla de ahí. Iba a dar la vuelta cuando escucho un chapoteo y miro al suelo. Se había mojado la túnica ¿Por qué Aleeah necesitaría tanta agua? Chica tonta. Si estaba molesta ¿Por qué no lo había insultado o gritado o abofeteado como les gustaba hacer a las mujeres?

Encendió un lumus con su varita y se agacho, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo extraño en el agua. Era un color extraño, muy peculiar ¿Acaso era...? ¡Sangre! Hizo volar la puerta y encontró a Aleeah en la tina, con toda el agua teñida de rojo y pálida como un muerto. La sacó de la tina, la reviso y solo vio cortes en las muñecas. Con un hechizo detuvo la hemorragia lo mejor que pudo y salió con ella en brazos. Uso la chimenea par llegar al despacho de McGonagall, que era el lugar más cercano a la enfermería.

-¡Severus? ¿Qué est...? ¡Por Merlín! –Minerva se sorprendió al verlo salir pero no podía detenerse a conversar con ella. Por fortuna, la mujer salió del despacho tras él y se adelanto para abrirles las puertas. Aleeah abrió los ojos apenas entraron a la enfermería.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió... –cerro los ojos de nuevo y madame Pomprey apareció gritándole. La dejo sobre una cama y retrocedió. Debía buscarle pociones para reabastecer la sangre perdida. McGonagall estaba cerca de Aleeah, observándola con una mano sobre la boca.

-Minerva –la sacudió un poco par que lo mirara- Avísale a mi padre que estamos aquí –la mujer asintió pero antes de salir lo miro, avisándole que ella también quería una explicación.

-Estás cubierto de sangre, Albus se asustara cuando te vea.

-Me matara cuando la vea a ella. Tráelo por favor.

Entro al armario donde la enfermera guardaba sus pociones y saco todo lo que creyó necesitar. Pomprey estaba lanzándole hechizos y conjuros a la chica. Cuando se acercó, la enfermera le arrebato una poción de reabastecimiento de sangre. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer que la chica la bebiera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-No lo sé

Pomprey le tendió lo que quedaba de la poción de mal modo y con un gesto de cabeza le señalo a la chica. Tomo el frasco y se vació la poción en la boca. Iba a tener que dárselo boca a boca para que ella lo tragara. No podía quejarse, había sido su culpa que eso pasara de cualquier modo. Y por el modo en que Pomprey lo miraba, ella también sospechaba que era su culpa.

Logro hacerla tragar dos frascos y cuando se dio cuenta su padre ya estaba hablando con Pomprey. Se acercó y el hombre no dijo nada, esperando a que comenzara con la explicación. Le contó lo que había pasado, su conversación y la reacción de Aleeah y cómo la había dejado sola el resto de la tarde. El director no dijo nada y solamente le informo que las heridas habían sido por hechizos cortadores, luego lo dejo solo y se acercó a donde estaba la inconsciente chica.

Se obligó a pasar la noche al lado de Aleeah, se sentía y sabía que era culpable de lo que había pasado, por lo que no podía dejarla sola ¿Le había dado a Aleeah la impresión de que iba a matarla para evitar el matrimonio? ¿O ella misma había preferido la muerte antes de casarse con él? Necesitaba respuestas pero dudaba que Aleeah quisiera hablar con el de nuevo.

-Creí que no querías volver a verme –se había quedado dormido en la silla cuando escucho un susurro a su lado-

-Fuiste tu la que dijo eso –le dijo, desperezándose-

-La verdad no recuerdo mucho ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases en un par de horas? –la chica esperaba una respuesta pero él tenía una pregunta rondándole la cabeza desde temprano-

-¿Por qué? –Aleeah volvió a recostarse y miro fijamente el techo, supuso que no iba a obtener nada de ella-

-Yo... no lo sé. Fue algo estúpido, soy muy impulsiva y en ese momento no creí que quedara algo para mí sino estaba contigo. Quiero decir que, desde siempre, para mí tú eras la culminación de mi educación, de mis esfuerzos... Lo siento.

-No, yo... –no le era fácil admitir que se había equivocado, y mucho menos hacerlo frente a alguien más- Si yo no te lo hubiera dicho de ese modo...

-Estoy cansada, necesito dormir –lo interrumpió. Se obligó a morderse la lengua y se quedó con ella hasta que amaneció. Tenía clases pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, buscaría otro momento para hablar con ella.

Cerca de la hora de la comida regreso a la enfermería. Se quedo esperando cerca de la puerta a que su padre terminara de hablar con Aleeah, y cuando el director salió le guiño un ojo, lo que significaba que no estaba molesto con el.

-Hola –lo saludo la chica-

-No quiero arrastrarte a mis problemas y no creo ser bueno para ti. Soy un ex mortífago y mucho mayor que tú. No soy agradable y estoy seguro de que te haré mucho daño ¿Estas dispuesta a sufrir conmigo a tu lado? –No había sido muy agradable pero no le importaba, necesitaba que ella comprendiera en lo que se estaba metiendo, no solamente por su papel en la guerra sino también por su carácter.

-Sé que quiero intentarlo –Aleeah parecía segura, le daba a entender que confiaba plenamente en el. Y eso era algo que nadie había hecho antes- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con los preparativos? Madame Pomprey me dejara salir esta noche si prometo alejarme de los hechizos cortadores el resto de mi vida.

-Sólo encárgate del vestido. No quiero más invitados que los familiares directos y una recepción pequeña ¿Estas de acuerdo? –le pregunto al final. La chica estaba en lo cierto cuando le dijo que solo le importaba su opinión propia. Pero siendo doble espía, ser egoísta era algo que lo mantenía con vida.

-Me parece bien ¿Tienes más clases?

-Una más por la tarde. Regresare en una hora. –Aleeah asintió y se despidió de ella-

-Severus –lo llamo cuando estaba por salir- Le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que no le dijera nada de esto a mis padres. Y no deseo que se enteren.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Claro que los Bjorkul no iban a enterarse por su boca que había orillado a su hija a un suicidio, aunque haya sido fallido.-

Los preparativos eran normalmente acordados por los padres pero Aleeah estuvo de acuerdo con él en que los hicieran por si mismo. No dudaba que su padre hubiera preparado alguna celebración enorme usando el Gran Comedor. Y como lo había supuesto, Leah (como ella se empeñaba que la llamara) era complaciente con él. Aunque, en algunas ocasiones de discutió varios puntos, cosa que le gusto. Siempre había odiado a las personas que no eran capaces de defender sus opiniones.

Durante los días restantes previos a la boda paso el resto de su tiempo libre en las habitaciones de su prometida. Cuando llegaba, Leah lo esperaba con una taza de te caliente y la botella de Whisky cerca, en caso de que quisiera un trago. No podía mentirse, le gustaba tener a alguien que lo recibiera de ese modo. Leah no lo presionaba para que le contara sus cosas (a diferencia de su padre) y eso le daba más confianza para hablar con ella. Y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que era una chica bonita y joven, a la que le encantaba arrodillarse o sentarse cerca de sus pies y le permitía una buena vista aérea de su escote. Podía ser un caballero inglés pero eso no significaba que fuera célibe o casto, y ya había pasado algún tiempo desde su último desfogue sexual. No era que le gustaba el sexo casual pero le ayudaba a liberar tensión.

Tomo a Leah de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro. La chica se levanto despacio y el hizo lo mismo, dejó caer el libro que le había estado leyendo y la acerco a su cuerpo. De pronto sintió un escozor en el antebrazo y supo que Voldemort lo llamaba. Leah se asustó cuando se lo dijo y le hizo prometerle que se cuidaría y regresaría. A pesar de la urgencia por salir, el gesto de preocupación le provoco una calidez deliciosa. La tomo del rostro y la beso. Noto la sorpresa en ella pero no hizo más, tenía que irse.

Por la experiencia anterior se negaba a dejar a Leah sin supervisión y en su camino a la salida decidió que un humano mago era mejor compañía que un elfo domestico. Busco a Draco en la Sala Común pero no lo encontró, y no podía dejar a Leah sola. Mucho menos dejar plantado a Voldemort.

-¡Potter! –El aludido iba con sus amigos por el pasillo y se giro a verlo cuando lo llamo- Acérquese –era una mala idea pero no tenía otra, ni mejor ni peor. Era la única. Bajo la voz hasta hacerla un susurro- Necesito que hagas algo por mi Harry –eso era, usar el chantaje emocional serviría- Quiero que te quedes con Aleeah un par de horas. Ha estado... -¿Suicida?- nerviosa, los último días y no quiero que se quede sola. Hirem te llevara con ella. Y ve solo Harry.

-Esta bien ¿Quién es Hirem? –su elfo domestico apareció al lado del chico y lo espantó tanto que dio un salto.

-Mi elfo domestico. Quédate con ella, no la dejes sola. Regresare en unas horas.

Para su alivio Voldemort estaba muy tranquilo desde su retorno. Parecía tomarse las cosas con calma... o estaba planeando algo en lo que no quería involucrarlo... de cualquier modo, por el momento solo lo dejaba saber que estaba reuniendo fuerzas y aliados antes de atacar cualquier punto, lo que le daba tiempo a la Orden de hacer lo mismo. Lo único que le molestaba era que en ninguno de los bandos conseguía saber si los aliados eran suficientes como para ganar una guerra.

Voldemort lo dejo irse luego de que le entregara su informe de las actividades de Dumbledor y la Orden. No iba a quejarse por la falta de información sobre los mortífagos, el buen humor del Señor Tenebroso era muy sano, para él. El mal humor auguraba crucios y avadas para ellos. Pero tampoco podía estar satisfecho, la calma del Lord era tan frágil como el hielo bajo el sol del verano.

Se sorprendió cuando regreso con Leah. Ella y Harry habían encontrado un tema para hablar; de Lily. Al parecer su vieja amiga había dejado algo para el chico y Harry no había terminado de ver lo que era por temor a arruinar el último recuerdo que le quedaba de ella.

Al ver la cara de alivio de su prometida volvió a sentir una punzada de culpa. La vida de Leah a su lado iba a ser una prueba constante de sus nervios y paciencia. No podía asegurarle que las llamadas serían esporádicas porque sabía bien que entre más tiempo pasara, mayor sería la frecuencia. Y menor su tiempo libre. Y tenía que ser egoísta; iba a ser una tortura ocultar su matrimonio y esconderla con Oclumansia. Apenas y podía con lo que ya manejaba. Temía agregar más presión.

-Se que nuestro primer beso debía ser en la ceremonia pero ¿Aceptarías uno ahora? De bienvenida... –por otro lado, temía más tener que enfrentarse al infierno solo-

Leah presiono sus labios contra los suyos y solo tuvo que tomarlos. La chica era algo tímida y torpe. Tal vez por la falta de experiencia. Sabía que no le había dado el primer beso de su vida pero tampoco parecía que lo hubiera hecho mucho. Su inexperiencia se le antojo deliciosa y alargo el beso lo más que pudo.

-Tuve un novio, a escondidas de ellos. Fueron un par de meses solamente -¿Por qué se lo decía? ¿Quería justificarse? No le importaba, ella era deliciosa y quería seguir probándola. Se sentó en el sofá y golpeo sus piernas, invitándola a sentarse en ellas. Leah lo hizo, aunque hubiera preferido tenerla a horcajadas a sentada de lado. La chica puso una mano en su hombro y con la otra acarició su nuca, acercó su rostro y siguió hablando en un susurro, casi contra sus labios- No eres el primero con mis besos, pero juro por mis ancestros que serás el primero en mi cuerpo –No lo dudaba, pero eso no hacia más que aumentar la presión- Mañana no podrás venir y no te veré hasta el día después, en la boda ¿Un par más, de despedida?

Volvió a tomar sus labios y pasó los brazos por su cintura. La sintió estremecerse varias veces y se aseguro de memorizar su boca, su sabor y lo que parecía gustarle.

-¿Esto no es, poco, para ti? –no estaba esperando algo como eso, la miro fijamente y Leah enrojeció. Inclusive con tan poco tiempo de conocerlo era tan receptiva con él ¿Cómo quejarse?-

-No. Aunque debo decir que nos hemos tardado. A dos días de la boda y apenas estamos reconociendo la boca del otro. En una situación normal, esto habría pasado al principio de la relación no cuando estamos con un pie en la ceremonia... Además, quiero hacer de tu primera vez algo más que esto. Y quitarle la sombra del Señor Tenebroso para que sea especial para ti. –Leah le sonrió antes de besarlo-

-Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Prima nocte, Derecho de pernada o primae noctis (en latín vulgar medieval) era, en pocas palabras un derecho en el que el señor podía utilizar a la novia o mujer recién casada vasalla a su antojo, antes que el marido mismo.  
>Si tenemos en cuenta la opinión de los primeros el rey, exigía a los matrimonios nobles o plebeyos, el mencionado derecho de pernada que los romanos llamaron <em>ius primae noctis<em>, valiéndose de una antigua concepción griega.


	6. Tragedia en la Mansión

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, y como de nuevo me tarde bastante no los retraso más que para advertirles que hay escenas XXX, en caso de que a alguien le moleste. Y ahora sólo quiero agradecer a:**

**-Criss: **No había notado mi error, gracias :D

**-Ana**: Muchas gracias por tu review y contestando a tus dudas Albus si es el padre de Sevvy. En lo que se refiere a porque debe casarse es porque Albus hizo un compromiso de matrimonio con los Bjorkul "Mi heredero con su heredera" de ahí que se tenga que casar, y el porque Albus lo hizo fue para asegurar que Severus tuviera un herededo, como la sociedad mágica lo marca.

-**megumisakura**

**-gecel87**

**Resumen: **La vida de Harry Potter da un giro de 180° Comenzando por Snape, que no es un murciélago malvado como creyó, y empeorándose luego gracias a una carta de su difunta madre.

**Advertencias: **Un poco de AU y personaje OC. La historia comienza durante las vacaciones entre el 4° y 5° grado de Harry. Ambientado en HP y la Orden del Fénix. No es Slahs

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Tragedia en la Mansión **

La Sala de Menesteres era magnifica. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de musgo y toda la habitación estaba llena de arboles, haciéndola parecer un bosque. La oscuridad del pequeño bosque lo cubría todo excepto un pequeño claro donde iba a realizarse la ceremonia. Honestamente había dudado de la capacidad de la sala para recrear cualquier escenario pero ahora que veía el lugar tenía que admitir que le debía una disculpa al colegio por dudar de sus habilidades mágicas.

El lugar era exactamente como recordaba... Lo había visto en uno de los cuadros que tenía Lucius en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy y como su ceremonia era básicamente un compromiso con la naturaleza no lo había resistido. Por desgracia Lucius y Cissy no podrían asistir a la ceremonia y aunque le molestaba podía manejarlo, el Señor Tenebroso desconfiaba mucho de ellos últimamente y no quería darle otro motivo para hacerlo. Al menos Draco si podía estar presente.

Su padre y suegros lo felicitaron por la decoración y se preparo mentalmente para la ceremonia. Aún tenía sus dudas sobre eso pero no podía retractase aunque… Su túnica de gala era color verde, podía aprovecharla para esconderse entre los árboles y salir de la Sala furtivamente pero dudaba poder llegar lejos. Seguramente su padre se había asegurado de que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

Con su ahijado haciéndole guardia a la derecha se acerco al claro donde ya lo esperaban. Era una ventaja que el director de Hogwarts estuviera capacitado para celebrar una boda ya que era necesario mantener la seguridad de Aleeah y para lograrlo no podía hacerse pública, al menos hasta que la guerra terminara.

Escucho pasos acercarse y vio a Erich escoltando a Aleeah que vestía una túnica blanca, ajustada a su cuerpo con detalles en color verde. Se colocaron uno frente al otro y entrelazaron sus manos. Escuchaba a su padre hablar sobre unión, amor, armonía y otras cosas pero no le puso mucha atención. Estaba ocupando tratando de concentrarse en lo que seguía para no pensar en lo hermosa que lucía su prometida. Parecía tan contenta y sonriente que no podía hacer más que intentar no sonreírle de vuelta.

Después de la ceremonia seguiría el banquete que representaba abundancia en su nueva vida juntos y luego debían pasar al rito de cama. Los padres de ambos los acompañarían a sus habitaciones y después, debía tomarla como su esposa.

-Ahora que la naturaleza acepta esta unión puedes besar a la novia –todos los presentes miraron al director-

-Eso es muggle

-Es cierto. Sin embargo, siempre he creído que queda muy bien. Y no le negaran un pequeño capricho a este pobre viejo ¿Verdad? –puso los ojos en blanco. Los chantajes de su padre ya no funcionaban pero solía fingir que sí, de ese modo el anciano también cedía a los suyos. Le dio un beso suave a Leah y agradeció que todo estuviera por terminar.

Cuando termino el banquete se despidió de Draco, el chico debía tener deberes para hacer y la siguiente parte de la ceremonia ya no requería su presencia. Su ahijado se despidió de él con una sonrisa y lo felicito por su bella esposa. Draco salió de la habitación con la mirada negra de Severus Snape clavada en su nuca.

Sus padres los dejaron finalmente frente a la habitación del lecho (Que era el dormitorio, los nombres de los rituales eran tan del 1400... Si avanzaba la moda ¿Por qué no modificaban los nombres también?). Su padre sugirió no acompañarlos más allá pues ya estaban "lo suficientemente grandes como para abrir la puerta y encontrar la cama por sí mismos". Y su padre se creía gracioso... Sintió a Leah tomarle la mano y le sonrió nerviosa antes de que entraran. La habitación estaba llena de velas aromáticas y había pétalos de rosas cubriendo el suelo y la cama, sin duda su padre se había esforzado en ponerlo de mal humor al decorar el dormitorio de ese modo. Aunque debía darle algo de crédito, al escuchar el grito ahogado de Leah supo que a ella si le había gustado.

-Es muy hermoso Severus, gracias.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Leah asintió-

-Muy segura, hazme tu mujer Severus.

Tomo su rostro y la besó lentamente, recordando la última noche que compartieron antes de la ceremonia. Apenas había probado sus labios y había pasado el día entero extrañando su sabor, su suavidad... Era embriagante y su torpeza terriblemente excitante. Leah se abrazo a él buscando más contacto y profundidad en el beso. Comenzó a desabotonarle la túnica despacio y con una sonrisilla la chica le agradeció a Merlín que la prenda no tuviera un ejército de botones.

-Vas a pagar por eso –le advirtió, nadie se atrevía a criticar su forma de vestir y ella no sería la primera. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y subió dejando pequeños besos hasta su oreja, la escucho decir algo como "¿Y qué planeas hacerme?" antes de tomar el lóbulo con sus labios y la sintió derretirse en sus brazos, sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta que había encontrado el primer punto débil en su cuerpo. Desabotono la túnica blanca y se la saco rápidamente, la pego a su cuerpo para sentir el calor del suyo ahora desnudo. Leah lo besaba con pasión y respondía con entusiasmo jalando su ropa para sentir el contacto de otra piel sobre la suya. Termino por deshacerse de todo lo que llevaba puesto, excepto por su ropa interior.

Recostó a Leah sobre la cama y continúo besándola. Acarició sus senos pequeños y la escucho gemir, si seguía así la chica no iba a durar mucho pero no quería ser brusco y de ese modo la prepararía mejor para recibirlo.

-Más Severus... más, por favor...-ahora le suplicaba, deshaciéndose en gemidos y suspiros que iban directo a su entrepierna, sabía que no podía alargarlo más porque su miembro necesitaba atención.

Se arrodillo en la cama y comenzó a deslizar el slip hacia abajo, lentamente, con la mirada de Leah clavada en él notó su sorpresa al ver su miembro erecto pero aun tenia la vista nublada por la lujuria, ella lo deseaba. Se acercó de nuevo a tomar sus labios y se acomodo entre sus piernas, su pene rozo su parte sensible y la chica grito de placer.

-Leah eso va a dolerte un poco pero te aseguro que después se calmara y va a gustarte ¿Esta bien? –la chica o mejor dicho su esposa asintió con la cabeza-

-Confió en ti –estaba a punto de tomar a una mujer que al parecer comenzaba a amarlo y confiaba plenamente en el... Siempre había escuchado que el sexo era diferente a hacer el amor y ahora estaba comenzando a notar la diferencia entre los dos.

Con la punta de su pene acarició la entrada vaginal y cuando su esposa comenzó a moverse para buscar más contacto supo que estaba lista. Empezó a empujar y sintió la carne abrirse por su intrusión, escucho a Leah quejarse pero no hizo más que seguir empujando, no porque no le importara pero estaba usando toda su voluntad en seguir despacio y no comenzar a embestirla... Era la primera vez que desvirginaba a alguien.

-Nonono, ya no, me duele... –una vez que entro por completo se inclino sobre ella respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de no obedecer a su cuerpo que le ordenaba moverse.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. Leah, necesito que te acostumbres a mí, necesito que sigas mojada para mí ¿Sí? –continuo besándola y acariciándola de nuevo hasta que ella empezó a removerse bajo él- ¿Mejor?

-Sí… -suspiro. Agradecido porque fue rápido embistió despacio para que se acostumbrara a la sensación, luego de un momento Leah acompaño sus embestidas con movimientos contra él buscando más profundidad y dejaba escapar gemidos quedos. Pero Severus no quería eso, necesitaba escucharla gritar y saber que lo estaba disfrutando. Aumento la velocidad y la escucho gemir más algo, las manos de su esposa vagaron por su espalda y acariciaban su cabello. Sus ojos volvían a tener la vista nublada y comenzó a susurrar lo que a él le parecieron incoherencias. Le ayudo a colocar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y tomo sus labios, Leah acepto gustosa, moviéndose más contra él. Dejo de besarla cuando se acercaba al clímax, quería ver su rostro cuando llegara al orgasmo y este llego demasiado rápido, no le sorprendió puesto que era su primera vez.

Bebió con gusto los gemidos de la chica y se grabo la expresión de placer de su rostro. Siguió embistiendo con fuerza, concentrado en llegar a su propio orgasmo lo que no fue difícil luego de sentir el cuerpo de Leah tensándose sobre su miembro, perdió el ritmo de sus movimientos y sintió su orgasmo acercarse como si corriera hacia el borde de un precipicio y luego, con la voz de Leah llamándolo amor y con sus manos acariciando su cabello se dejo caer al vació.

Y si, fue la mejor experiencia de su vida.

-Se sintió extraño... –le dijo Leah luego de un rato, se había dejado caer a su lado y la neblina post orgásmica se negaba a abandonar su cabeza lo que era delicioso y preocupante porque no parecía que fuera a irse pronto.

-¿Qué cosa? -dudaba que con la cabeza casi enterrada en la almohada fuera a escucharlo pero lo hizo-

-Sentir su semilla dentro de mí, fue algo extraño. A pesar de que lo sabía en el momento, no sé, no esperaba sentirlo así...

-¿Es... malo? –seguía sintiéndose bastante embotado como para explicarse mejor. Leah lo miro sonriente y negó-

-No, extraño pero de una buena forma -la chica siguió mirándolo como si quisiera decirle algo pero no parecía creer que fuera correcto hacerlo-

-Olvida toda la maldita basura que te enseñaron, si quieres decirme algo solo dilo y ya –Leah le sonrió tímidamente-

-¿Puedo, mmh, tener un abrazo?

-Creo que serás de las que les gusta acurrucarse después –se acostó de lado y la chica se abrazo a él, parecía tan contenta de estar entre sus brazos que no pudo evitar sonreír también de manera (para él) estúpida. También se sentía un poco feliz por como habían resultado las cosas. Le beso la frente y se quedo dormido sintiendo los dedos de su esposa acariciarle el cabello. Ya hablaría con ella después sobre su obsesión con su cabello.

Debido a la presencia de Umbridge (y por consiguiente del Ministerio) en Hogwarts solo pudo pasar el fin de semana con su esposa antes de regresar a sus ocupaciones en el colegio. Leah no dijo nada, ella sabía que tenía demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo sin embargo le pidió que intentara regresar con ella por las noches. Era algo que tenía que hacer de cualquier modo pero no se lo dijo y la dejo creer que lo hacía porque se lo pidió.

El resto de la semana comenzó a notar un cambio extraño en Potter. El chico lo evitaba con más empeño que antes de sus vacaciones, le huía la mirada y se incomodaba terriblemente con su presencia. Hasta parecía una copia de Longbottom a veces. Incluso sus amigos parecían igual de sorprendidos que él por el comportamiento de Harry, normalmente el chico lo confrontaba y ahora le temía… El director ya le había dicho que la conexión entre Potter y el Señor Tenebroso se haría más fuerte durante el curso pero había esperado que durara un poco más en afectarle.

No podía hacer mucho si Harry lo rechazaba y decidió informarle lo que estaba pasando a su padre, él se encargaría de tomar cartas en el asunto. Uso la chimenea del despacho del director para ir a la Mansión y llego a su propio despacho.

-Bienvenido a casa –Leah lo recibió con una sonrisa y abandono su lectura en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea para servirle una taza de té caliente -¿Tuviste un buen día? –se tomo su tiempo para sentarse en el sofá y darle un sorbo a su bebida antes de responderle, había tenido un día largo-

-Básicamente, aunque me pareció demasiado largo. Lo único que me preocupo es que Potter está actuando extraño, mi padre dijo que podía ser por su conexión con el Señor Oscuro –era agradable poder hablar con alguien sobre sus teorías sin tener que ver ojos azules centelleantes y gafas de media luna-

-O tal vez sean cosas de un chico de 15 años. Puede ser que tenga problemas con sus clases o que le guste alguna chica. Los chicos de su edad se comportan extraño y es perfectamente normal –le sonrió burlón-

-Parecer saber mucho de adolescentes... Pero claro, olvide que casi eres uno todavía.

-Soy un adulto Severus –a Leah le molestaba que le recordara la diferencia de edad entre los dos y eran precisamente esas discusiones lo que lo divertían y obligaban a molestarla de nuevo- Además, tengo una fuente de información cuya experiencia con adolescentes difíciles no puedes rebatir. –ambos miraron al retrato, ahora vació, que estaba sobre la chimenea-

-Hace mucho que no la veo...

-Ella dijo lo mismo –la miro algo sorprendido y Leah se encogió de hombros- Suele acompañarme durante el día pero se va antes de que llegues a casa -¿Su madre evitaba verlo? Debió parecer afectado porque de inmediato Leah lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió- Dijo algo sobre no incomodarnos mientras conseguimos a tu heredero.

-Claro -dudaba que a él fuera a gustarle saber que sus hijos están intentando conseguir un heredero en la habitación de al lado- Y ahora que tocaste el tema ¿Qué dices si practicamos un poco? –su esposa no necesito de más para inclinarse a besarlo. En los primeros días la chica se avergonzaba de que la viera desnuda pero termino por darse por vencida y aceptar que el placer era demasiado bueno como para incomodarse, y menos frente a su esposo.

Por petición de Leah cambió sus túnicas por unas con menos botones, lo que le facilitaba sacarse la ropa rápidamente. La empujo hasta la pared y la ropa de la chica desapareció en un momento luego de un mudo hechizo _nudare_. La alzo y ella abrazo las piernas a su cintura. Deseaba tomarla ahí mismo, contra la pared y frente a la chimenea pero había pocas personas que tenían acceso a la casa y por desgracia, todas ellas podían entrar sin problemas en caso de emergencia.

Con Leah besándolo y frotándose contra él apenas alcanzo a llegar a la recamara. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y sin perder tiempo la penetro. Esperaba que la vida sexual de los recién casados fuera muy activa porque ahora no podía ver a su esposa sin pensar en desvestirla y tomarla en el lugar que fuera. Le daba miedo pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en un obsesionado con el sexo o algo así.

Un momento después Leah lo obligo a cambiar posiciones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Empezó a besarlo despacio pero no se movía más, su pene estaba atrapado dentro de ella sintiendo las suaves paredes envolviéndolo pero la falta de fricción comenzaba a ser dolorosa... La chica se incorporo y empezó a subir y bajar con un ritmo demasiado lento, era una tortura que hiciera eso y lo peor era que no lo dejaba hacer nada al respecto.

De nuevo se sentó sobre el por completo, llevándolo lo más profundo posible y comento a hacer movimientos circulares con la cadera que si bien eran muy placenteros, no eran lo que necesitaba.

-Si no comienzas a moverte ahora voy a azotarte hasta que grites. –finalmente, harto de la lentitud la amenazo.

-¿No puedes soportar un poco más? –le pregunto casi con arrogancia-

-Joder, muévete por favor, móntame de una puta vez… -Leah le sonrió con malicia, se levanto hasta tenerlo casi fuera y se sentó de golpe.-

Ambos gimieron al movimiento y Leah siguió moviéndose con fuerza sobre él, apoyo las manos en sus hombros para impulsarse y seguir empalándose ella misma. Pronto comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, sus gemidos aumentaron y en un momento ya había llegado al orgasmo con un grito liberador.

La giro para tirarla sobre la cama y continúo embistiendo un par de veces más hasta que, con un gemido gutural se derramo dentro de ella. Se dejo caer a su lado, intentado normalizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Ibas a azotarme? –le pregunto divertida

-Necesitaba que te movieras

-Sí, lo note cuando casi me suplicaste –chasqueo la lengua en protesta, él no había suplicado y de haberlo hecho no lo aceptaría jamás- Entonces ¿Te gusto? No estaba segura de intentarlo contigo pero...

-Espera –se incorporo de un salto y la miro fijamente ¿De dónde diablos había sacado eso? ¿Y qué demonios significaba eso de "intentarlo contigo"? ¡Él había sido el primero y debía ser el único! Era su esposa, no debía saber algo que él no le hubiera enseñado a hacer- ¿Quién te enseño eso? –le pregunto enfadado-

-Tranquilo...- Leah trato de calmarlo sin mucho éxito- Severus, las futuras esposas debemos aprender a complacer a nuestros esposos y al mismo tiempo mantenernos vírgenes para ellos. Para eso hay ¿Cómo llamarlos? Libros o manuales, que te dicen que cosas les gustan o no a lo hombres... Aunque también decía que no a todos les podía agradar –se tranquilizo un poco pero no del todo, la idea de que alguien más la hubiera tocado lo altero. Si Leah le hubiera dicho del novio a escondidas que había tenido después de tomarla no hubiera descansado hasta encontrar al bastardo y asesinarlo lentamente.

-¿Y eso iba en un libro? –pregunto no muy convencido. No dudaba de ella, solo desconfiaba del resto del mundo. Leah asintió y se abrazo a él-

-Y aprendí algunas otras cosas que, a falta de ti tuve que practicar con una fruta... –algo le decía que esa fruta no había sido una manzana exactamente pero lo importante de eso era que Leah estaba dispuesta a explorar otras actividades sexuales. Había querido sugerírselas antes pero debido a su inexperiencia no quería asustarla.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –estaba curioso, necesitaba saber con qué más podía sorprenderlo su esposa.

-Bueno, tuve que practicar mucho con una banana... –sentía como su pene comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo, preparándose para lo que ella quisiera hacer.

-¿Ah sí?

-Oh sí, tuve que practicar mucho para lograr meterla toda en mi boca sin ahogarme... –la sola idea de follarse la boca de Leah hizo que gran parte de su sangre bajara de un tirón a su entrepierna –Si quieres podría mostrártelo, si tienes una banana cerca claro.

-Creo que tengo algo mejor...

Un fogonazo exploto al lado de la cama y Leah dio un respingo sorprendida. Una pequeña pluma roja cayó delicada y suavemente sobre la cama. Ambos se incorporaron y su esposa lo miro comprendiendo que no podrían continuar y que probablemente no pasaría la noche con ella tampoco.

-Debe ser una emergencia –le dijo y sintió que trataba de disculparse pero ella sabía a lo que se estaba metiendo cuando acepto casarse con él. Mientras sacaba un pantalón y una camisa del armario Leah se puso una de sus camisas negras y salió al despacho a avivar las llamas de la chimenea para que pudiera usarla de inmediato. No le dijo nada y él tampoco presiono, los dos sabían que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Se lo dijiste? –estaba por salir de la habitación cuando escucho la voz de su madre preguntarle algo a la chica en susurros.

-No. No creo que ahora sea un buen momento, además son sólo unos días.

-Es un retraso de unos días, podrías estar embarazada y Severus debe saberlo.

-Podría ser solo un retraso, no le diré nada hasta estar segura. No quiero preocuparlo en vano.

-Tal vez tengas razón –el tono de voz de su madre se escuchaba derrotado- Ahora me voy, regresare después de que Sev se vaya.

-A Severus le gustaría verla aunque fuera un momento Eileen, estoy segura –con eso la despidió y él salió de la habitación directo a donde estaba Leah- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. –le pidió antes de abrazarlo, luchando consigo misma para dejarlo ir.- Esperare noticias tuyas.

-Será mejor que intentes dormir un poco. No sé de que se trate esto pero las misiones suelen tardar mucho. Le diré a mi padre que te avise si hay alguna novedad –la beso y entro a la chimenea. Lo último que vio fue la cara preocupada de su esposa y un zumbido extraño en los oídos que no lo dejo en paz durante el viaje.

La idea del posible embarazo de Leah estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No sabía cómo se sentía respecto a eso, todo había pasado demasiado rápido para él. Aunque un heredero de sangre era lo que necesitaba no había pensado en que eso lo convertiría en padre. Se había planteado la idea de alejarse de Leah una vez que estuviera preñada, para protegerla y a su heredero pero ahora dudaba poder hacerlo, se había acostumbrado a estar con ella y había empezado a sentir algo fuerte hacia su esposa, no podía dejar de verla. A Leah no le gustaría tampoco y no quería volver a ponerla en fase suicida de nuevo, arriesgando al pequeño también...

No quería ser un desconocido para el niño (o niña) ¿Quería convertirse en un padre ausente como lo fue el suyo? Claro que no. Había sufrido eso y no dejaría que el bebe pasara por lo mismo aunque la guerra no iba a poder dejarlo hacer las cosas como hubiera querido...

Tal vez... Tal vez estaba adelantándose a las cosas, Leah le había dicho al retrato de su madre que podía ser solo un retraso y lo mejor era tratar de apartar esos pensamientos, después de todo estaba a punto de enfrentarse a algo. Aun con un lío en la cabeza llego al despacho donde el director, Minerva y Harry lo esperaban. Por la mirada de los tres, presintió que una verdadera tragedia había pasado.

-Severus... –comenzó su padre, sopesando las palabras como si las estuviera escogiendo con mucho cuidado- La Marca Tenebrosa acaba de aparecer sobre la Mansión Malfoy –sintió que el estomago se le fue a las mazmorras porque eso solo significaba una cosa; los Malfoy habían sido asesinados por mortífagos. –Intentamos localizar a Draco usando a los fantasmas y el mapa de Harry pero... –su padre se levanto de la silla y le dio la espalda, mirando a través de la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio- Draco no está en el castillo. –de pronto se sintió mareado, como si todo le diera vueltas y tuvo que sujetarse al respaldo de la silla ¿Qué estaba pasando? –La Orden esta lista para seguirte –le dijo su padre sin verlo- Y Severus... Sé que Lucius era también tu mejor amigo además de tu primo, si no quieres...

-Tengo que buscar a Draco... –se acerco a uno de los cachivaches que el director tenía en su escritorio y al tocarlo se acciono el traslador.

Apareció frente a la puerta de la Mansión que estaba abierta de par en par, la Marca Tenebrosa flotaba impasible y macabramente sobre su cabeza. El primer paso le pareció lo más difícil que había hecho jamás pero al momento siguiente se dio cuenta de que recorría las habitaciones a buena velocidad, sin sentir que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo al correr y sin darse cuenta de que sus pies lo dirigían al lugar favorito de Lucius.

Llego a la biblioteca y el olor a sangre lo recibió apenas entró. El estomago le dio un vuelco al ver dos cuerpos tendidos en la mitad de la habitación sobre un charco de sangre. Las marcas de cortes que tenían eran inconfundibles para él, se acerco a cerrarles los ojos mientras luchaba contra el nudo que se le formo en la garganta al ver a sus mejores amigos muertos por su _sectumsempra. _Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para seguir buscando a Draco cuando escucho un gemido ahogado; muy, muy bajo, como si alguien llorara. Recordó que Lucius tenía puertas secretas para salir de la Mansión ¿Y sí...?

-¿Draco? –apenas lo llamo una parte de la pared detrás de un sofá se abrió frente a él, su ahijado apareció asustado y deshecho en llanto, y se arrojo a sus brazos.

-¡Severus! Ellos, ellos...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento dragón...- lo abrazo con fuerza y lo dejo desahogarse mientras lo sacaba de la Mansión. Una vez en el despacho del director en Hogwarts se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas por sus amigos, sin dejar de abrazar al chico.

-Toma esto Draco –el director le tendió una taza de té que olía sospechosamente a poción calmante sin embargo el chico lo tomo sin protestar.

Harry seguía en el despacho, mirando a Draco en su crisis sin mover ni un musculo. Parecía que el también estaba lidiando con su propio shock. Estuvo tentado de levantarse y zarandearlo hasta que reaccionara pero decidió dejarlo así, Potter era tan torpe que seguramente conseguiría hacerle más daño al rubio.

-Tal vez sea mejor que Draco y tú pasen la noche fuera del castillo Severus ¿Por qué no lo llevas a casa? –Asintió con la cabeza y envió a Draco primero- Y Severus... este es el peor momento pero te pido que recuperes fuerzas, Harry descubrió algo que nos involucra a nosotros tres. –intento que el director le dijera de que se trataba pero el anciano le pidió no insistir e ir a descansar-

Si era algo grave entonces su padre tenía razón, tenía que descansar para enfrentarse a eso también.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí este capítulo, les dije que las cosas se iban a complicar... Pobre Draco :'(<strong>


	7. Los tres herederos

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, y como de nuevo me tarde bastante no los retraso más, adelante.**

**Resumen: **La vida de Harry Potter da un giro de 180° Comenzando por Snape, que no es un murciélago malvado como creyó, y empeorándose luego gracias a una carta de su difunta madre.

**Advertencias: **Un poco de AU y personaje OC. La historia comienza durante las vacaciones entre el 4° y 5° grado de Harry. Ambientado en HP y la Orden del Fénix. No es Slahs

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Los tres herederos**

Leah esperaba con impaciencia frente a la chimenea a que su esposo apareciera. El director lo había llamado desde muy temprano el día después del asesinato de los Malfoy y tres días después aún no aparecía. No tenía noticias suyas y tampoco se había comunicado con su ahijado que seguía en la Mansión Snape luego del entierro de sus padres. Sabía que no estaba de misión porque su suegro se lo hubiera dicho pero algo le decía que Severus llegaría a casa con otra mala noticia cargando en sus hombros.

-Bienvenido a casa –le sonrió apenas puso el pie dentro, el hombre la miro y se dejo caer derrotado en el sofá. Era cierto que no lo conocía muy bien pero jamás lo había visto así y eso la puso en alerta. Draco se removió inquieto en su asiento y no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Harry Potter apareció en la chimenea un momento después.

-Ve a tu habitación y llévalo contigo –Draco se levanto y Harry fue tras él, con el mismo aspecto que tenía Severus-

El hombre le tendió un pergamino y un sobre y se levanto para servirse un trago de alcohol. Reviso el sobre atentamente y descubrió el sello de la familia Potter en él, intrigada comenzó a leer la carta y con solo ver la primera línea supo que tenía otro problema entre manos.

_Querido Sev:_

_Sé que te sorprenderá que te escriba esta carta y sobre todo que James este de acuerdo en que lo haga pero es necesario que sepas lo que tengo que decirte ,es algo que nos involucra a todos nosotros._

_Tú no recuerdas esto y tal vez yo no debería hacértelo saber pero lo creo necesario para la seguridad de Harry._

_¿Recuerdas esa noche cuando nos encontramos en medio del campo de batalla? ¿Cuando yo era un auror herido y tu el mortífago preferido de Voldemort? Aun recuerdo como me protegiste y me llevaste a un lugar seguro, a pesar de que yo te trate tan mal después del quinto curso no dejaste que los otros me encontraran y te arriesgaste para protegerme... Ahora recuerdas que en esa noche recuperamos ese lazo de amistad que nos unió alguna vez pero eso no fue lo único que ocurrió Sev._

_No sé cómo decirte esto por lo que simplemente lo diré, aunque sea difícil para ti aceptarlo y para mi tener que explicártelo:_

_Harry es tu hijo Sev._

_No quiero darte los detalles y ruego a Merlín que tú tampoco lo recuerdes porque me avergüenza terriblemente lo que pasó, yo ya estaba comprometida con James y fue una agonía tener que decirle que estaba embarazada de otro... Sí, James sabe que Harry no es su hijo pero no le dije que tú eres su padre biológico, hasta ahora él cree que fue producto de una violación. Pero no fue así, te juro por lo más sagrado que fue totalmente consciente, producto de la adrenalina y un momento de pasión tal vez pero te aseguro que ninguno obligo al otro, lo que le dije a James fue solo para evitar más problemas entre ustedes. _

_James sabe que fuiste tú quien me rescato esa noche y es por eso que está de acuerdo en que ponga en tus manos mi confianza para que veles a Harry en el futuro. Si quieres o no decirle esto a Harry es tu decisión, pero te pido que no borres el recuerdo de James. Aunque no fue amable contigo antes acepto a Harry como su hijo y lo ha amado como tal desde entonces._

_Lo único que te pido es que si decides llamar a Harry tu hijo no le quites la herencia que James y yo le dejamos, tal vez no sea biológico pero para James el pequeño es un Potter._

_La razón por la que Harry necesita anteojos fue porque acordamos en hacerlo parecido a James, creo que una simple poción de regeneración con algo de tus genes le regresara la vista ya que tuve que darle una poción de degradación en su primer cumpleaños para que Sirius no sospechara de él, ya lo conoces. _

_Espero puedas perdonarme esto algún día._

_Con amor, Lily._

Severus observaba en silencio como su esposa leía la carta con detenimiento, vio como un par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro hacia el pergamino antes de que Leah lo doblara de nuevo y lo mirara a los ojos, esperando que le dijera algo.

¿Qué podía decirle? No recordaba nada sobre esa noche, solo que había sacado a Lily y la había llevado con Potter para que la sacara de la pelea ¿Esperaba que intentara justificarse?

-¿Qué va a pasar entonces? –la miro intensamente sin entender del todo lo que quería decirle- Harry es tu hijo, aunque para la sociedad mágica sea considerado como un bastardo es el heredero que necesitabas ¿No es cierto? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

Esa era la misma pregunta que se había hecho los últimos días y la razón por la cual no había regresado a casa. No quería enfrentarse a Leah porque sabía que ella lo cuestionaría sobre el futuro de su relación... Era cierto que necesitaba a un heredero y Harry, a pesar de ser ilegitimo, podía ocupar ese lugar sin embargo no quería alejar a Aleeah de su lado, la chica se había ganado un lugar en su vida y en su corazón también.

Leah se levanto del sofá, salió como un rayo a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Supuso que su silencio había sido mal interpretado y se levanto para intentar averiguar qué podía hacer para evitar una pelea.

-Sigues teniendo poco tacto para hablar con las personas... –su madre había aparecido en el cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea y lo miraba como antes, con ternura y un poco de reproche- ¿Sabes por lo que ella está pasando? Severus, Leah se está esforzando por ser una buena esposa para ti. Ella te quiere mucho, me lo ha dicho, esa es la razón por la que se preocupa tanto por ti.

-Yo... también la aprecio...

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si Leah quería algo más para su vida que solo esperarte en casa y abrir las piernas para ti? –sintió que la cara se le encendía, muy pocas veces escucho a su madre hablar de sexo y siempre que lo hizo fue de manera fría y clínica- Tal vez ella quería hacer algo más ¿Te preocupo eso? –negó con la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado porque sabía que su madre había pasado casi por la misma situación que Leah estaba pasando (exceptuando lo del hijo ilegitimo) y entendía lo que estaba sufriendo su esposa- ¿Te importa ahora? –asintió con la cabeza y la miro a los ojos deseando encontrar ese brillo que su madre tenía cuando estaba viva sin encontrarlo- Entonces ve y díselo. Y procura decirle "Te quiero" en lugar de "Te aprecio" o creerá que lo dices solo por educación. –con eso la imagen de su madre desapareció por un lado del cuadro-

Encontró a Leah arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza descansando en la cama. Se sentó frente a ella y le limpio las lágrimas con las manos. La chica lo miro triste y se preparó para escucharlo, probablemente creyó que iba a terminar con su relación en ese momento. Le dio una media sonrisa algo cansada debido a lo que había tenido que pasar y la tomo de la mano, invitándola a acercarse. Cuando estuvo frente a él le beso delicadamente y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, Leah pasó los brazos por su cintura y respondió al beso tranquilo que le estaba dando.

Se levantaron y la recostó suavemente en la cama, siguió besándola sin prisas y le hizo el amor lentamente, hasta que la cercanía del orgasmo lo obligo a aumentar la velocidad para correrse en su interior. Abrazo a la chica sabiendo que le gustaba sentirlo cerca y acariciarle el cabello.

-¿Quieres seguir pasando por lo que pasaste estos días? Porque sabes que será así mientras sigas a mi lado –le dijo al oído-

-Solo si tu quieres que siga contigo. Me estoy enamorando de ti Severus, y no quiero que me alejes... –un segundo después Leah estaba llorando desconsolada en su pecho y lo dejo sorprendido y sin idea de lo que estaba pasando. Temía preguntarle que le pasaba porque sabía que podía ponerse peor y solo se le ocurrió una cosa: la abrazo con fuerza y ella se alejó de su lado, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y se cubrió con la sabana sin dejar de llorar.

-Leah... –ya estaba preocupado de haberle provocado algún tipo de arranque suicida de nuevo o peor, de ataque homicida-

-Ya no vas a volver a verme ¿No es cierto? –le pregunto en medio del llanto y se sorprendió de haberle entendido- Escuche al director decir que tú le prometiste alejarte de mí para protegerme, por eso estás haciendo eso ¿Verdad? Es tu manera de despedirme de ti –era cierto que se lo había dicho a su padre pero ¿Cómo se había enterado ella de eso? ¡Claro! Alguno de los cuadros se lo contó a su madre o ella misma lo escucho y se lo dijo a Leah-

-Lo haría si fuera necesario para protegerte...

-Lo harías porque ahora tienes un heredero y no me necesitas más –verla llorar así le estaba provocando un nudo en la garganta, desde la muerte de Lucius se había vuelto más sensible debido a lo sorpresiva que fue- Yo sigo sin importarte...

-Si eso fuera cierto yo no estaría aquí ahora –le dijo algo ofendido, era imposible que no le importara alguien que además de ser su esposa lo había tratado como Leah lo hacía- Creo que yo también estoy comenzando a quererte –dijo en un susurro y la chica lloro con más fuerza- ¡¿Ahora qué diablos te hice? –le grito enojado- ¡Te dije que quería que siguieras conmigo! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –la chica se tranquilizó un poco y se abrazó a si misma lo que la hizo parecer frágil y le recordó lo joven que era.

-Lo siento –se disculpó y distinguió un sentimiento de culpa en ella- Estoy embarazada, y tú ya tienes al heredero que necesitabas –un zumbido extraño se asentó en sus oídos mientras las palabras de Leah se repetían en su mente una y otra vez-

-Eso... Eso se esperaba, después de todo lo que... Harry podrá ser mi hijo biológico pero no lo obligaré a cargar con el peso de ser mi heredero además de ser el de Potter... –se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar alrededor de la cama. Leah miraba atenta como su esposo se pasaba las manos por el cabello inconscientemente varias veces- ¿Embarazada? Por eso estabas llorando ¿Verdad? No fue que yo, dijera algo mal ¿Verdad? –la chica negó con la cabeza, se quedó sin habla al verlo tan nervioso- Embarazada... –susurro de nuevo y se acercó a ella, coloco una mano en su vientre con un toque tan suave como si se hubiera posado una mariposa que temblaba débilmente- Un bebe aquí, tan pequeño... –lo escucho seguir susurrando y sonrió con alegría dándose cuenta de que su Severus no iba a rechazar a su bebe.

-Creo que lo conseguimos uno o dos días después de la boda –Severus la miro y le sonrió lo que aumento su alegría por haber logrado alejarlo de la pena por los Malfoy al menos por un momento- ¿Qué te parece? –Severus pareció no escucharla y la beso de nuevo con suavidad, obligándola a recostarse en la cama por la sensación que le atravesó la columna al recordar que así había comenzado unos momentos antes.

-¿Quieres que sigamos haciendo el amor? –le pregunto como si dudara que pudieran hacerlo mientras estuviera embarazada-

-Por favor... –le pidió mientras sentía el miembro de su esposo endurecerse contra su pierna y comenzaba a mojarse por la excitación.

...

Severus salió de nuevo a Hogwarts desde muy temprano y dejo a ambos chicos con ella. Leah tomo una fuerte respiración y se armó de valor para enfrentar el día teniendo que ver a Harry, el hijo de su esposo que era sólo 4 años menor que ella. Ahora entendía perfectamente la molestia de Severus respecto a la diferencia de edades... Desayunaron juntos y en medio de un silencio incómodo; Draco seguía afectado por sus padres y Harry estaba muy apagado. Supuso que siendo compañeros de colegio, aunque no amigos, Draco ya debía estar enterado sobre los lazos de sangre que compartían ahora. Después del desayuno les pidió a ambos un momento para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Después de todo es sábado y Severus no tardará en regresar -ambos la siguieron a la sala de estar y se sentaron lejos del otro, con la mirada baja y metidos en sus propios pensamientos.-

Mentiría si dijera que la tragedia de los Malfoy ya se le había pasado, pero con todo el asunto del chico Potter sentía que estaba dejando a Draco de lado por preocuparse por Harry... Y hablando de él, por más que busco un parecido a Severus o al director Dumbledor en el chico moreno no lo encontró y dudaba mucho que fuera diferente luego de que Severus le preparara su poción de regeneración. Aunque no podía estar segura de eso, por el momento los tres eran tan diferentes de los otros como los copos de nieve.

-Draco -lo llamo, tenía que asegurarse de que los tres tenían el mismo conocimiento de los eventos- ¿Harry te contó sobre...?

-Sí, lo hizo anoche -la corto el chico aunque de manera suave- Y no es necesario que hagas esto si no quieres.

-Debo hacerlo ¿Harry? -ahora tenía que esforzarse en incluirlo en la conversación, sabía que se sentía horrible cuando te dejaban de lado-

-Yo no quería, si sabía que la carta no era para mí y aun así la abrí, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez -Harry estaba en la etapa de negociación, el chico avanzaba muy rápido en sus traumas. Ser perseguido por Voldemort desde bebe debió influir en eso.

-¿Te hubiera gustado que te lo ocultaran? -sabía que Harry no era una mala persona pero estaba enojada con él por ser hijo de su Severus, era tonto pero no lo podía evitar-

-Supongo que no -debía hacer algo para aligerar el ambiente o terminarían teniendo problemas-

-Y ¿Si entienden que ahora ustedes dos son, básicamente hermanos? -la mirada horrorizada que se lanzaron le subió el ánimo, aunque no hizo lo mismo con ellos- Porque ahora Draco está bajo la tutela de Severus y Harry, aún sin estar reconocido legalmente es hijo de Severus... –Sí, ver la cara de terror de ambos chicos fue suficiente como para alegrarle el día- ¿Creen que el profesor Dumbledor venga esta tarde? Porque no me parece el tipo de persona que se pierde de algo –les dijo más contenta-

-Es un anciano metiche. Aunque no dudo que regrese junto con Severus; querrá estar cerca de su nieto dorado –dijo Draco con molestia, Harry la miro extrañado-

-¿Su nieto? ¿Estás embarazada? –le pregunto el chico, Draco puso los ojos en blanco recordándole mucho a Severus-

-Draco se refería a ti

-¿A mí? –Harry estaba realmente extrañado lo que los sorprendió-

-En serio no lo sabes cabeza rajada... –Draco lo miro con algo de lastima- Albus Dumbledor es el padre de Severus, lo que en defecto te convierte a ti en su nieto –el rubio la miro entonces- Cómo si no fuera suficiente el que también sea su alumno preferido.

-P-pero... Snape y el profesor... No tienen el mismo apellido...

-Tú tampoco lo tienes y no por ello dejas de ser hijo de Severus ¿O sí? Lo que ocurre Po... Harry (No sé cómo voy a llamarte ahora) es que Dumbledor también tuvo una boda como Severus, y para proteger a su hijo permitió que conservara el apellido de soltera de su madre: Eileen Snape ¿Lo comprendes?

-No soy estúpido Malfoy

-Pues no lo parece cara rajada

-Suficiente –Leah los detuvo antes de se iniciara un duelo entre los chicos. Por fortuna Severus y su suegro aparecieron un momento después y tanto Harry como Draco bajaron la cabeza y se sentaron sin atreverse a contrariar a ninguno de los recién llegados-

-Aleeah, Severus acaba de contármelo. No sé si felicitarte o agradecerte así que haré ambas cosas –el anciano se acercó a ella y le beso la mano. Leah le sonrió y se levantó-

-Muchas gracias Albus –la chica recibió a su esposo con un beso suave y lo miro a los ojos, buscando algún nuevo problema que su padre le hubiera entregado pero no vio nada más-

-Entonces sí estas embarazada –Draco la miro interrogante a pesar de que por su tono no parecía preguntárselo sino asegurarlo, Leah le sonrió como respuesta y Severus le respondió-

-Tiene unas semanas dragón pero acabamos de enterarnos hace un par de días –el rubio sonrió feliz y Severus pareció alegrarse un poco-

-Tienes a tres nuevos herederos en casa Severus. Menos mal que necesitabas solo a uno –Dumbledor se sentó en el sofá al lado de Harry que se hundió en el al sentirse como un intruso entre ellos. Severus por su parte se dio cuenta de ello y luego de llevar a Leah al sofá donde había estado sentada se acercó a donde estaba Draco-

-¿Ya lo sabes dragón?

-¿Qué el niño de oro es mi nuevo pariente? Sí, él me lo dijo anoche

-Espero que podamos adaptarnos a esta situación ¿Cuento con que pondrás de tu parte para solucionar esto Harry? –le pregunto Dumbledor con el cariño que solo un abuelo podía tener. El moreno que nunca había sentido un afecto de ese tipo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir palabra- ¿Y tú Draco? ¿También pondrás de tu parte? –Harry vio como el rubio miraba a un sonriente Severus antes de responderle al director-

-Si tío Albus, lo haré –luego miro a Severus- Te lo prometo –le dijo al profesor que asintió agradecido-

-Bien, ya que tenemos un acuerdo será mejor que pasemos a la biblioteca. Aún hay cosas que Harry no sabe sobre la familia y que debemos contarle.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí este capítulo<strong>


End file.
